Everything
by princesstarfire
Summary: Oh Boy Robin messed up again full summary inside has updated as PS IT IS NOW ANGST/ROMANCE
1. Aniversary And Arguing

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A knew villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she's  
in Slades control and broken hearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover  
that she's really everything

Disclaimer: I do not own TT Blah, Blah, Blah oh yeah please buy the TT DVD because if it gets good ratings or whatever for being bought they will make more TT movies probably revolving around Star/Rob and they might make one more season it will be Starfire's though because the other Titans already got there's Moving On now...

(It was a Beautiful day at Titans Tower. Robin BB and Cyborg were playing game station, Raven was reading a book, but on this particular day, our favorite alien Princess was not her joyful self. It was a sad day for Starfire for today was the anniversary of her mother's death, it had only been 2 years and she missed her mother with everything she had in her; with a sigh, she got up and went out to join her friends.)

"Good morning friends." No answer

"I said good morning friends." Starfire said raising her voice a little louder

"Oh Uh Hey Star."

"Morning little lady..."

"Morning dude."

"Good Morning Starfire." although they all answered she could tell by there voice they weren't paying attention she gave a heavy sigh before going to do something she never really did she went to go train which wasn't the best idea. She ended blowing up her obstacle course they were going to need a new beginners course about 2 hours later Starfire went back upstairs and found all the Titans except Robin who had gone do some research on Slade in there same spots. Knowing that nothing was obviously going to change but then she remembered she needed to ask them something

"My friends I require your assistants."

"What is it Star?" BB asked tapping the controls as if he was mad

"I need to know where I could find the or..."

"Boom Baby Oh yeah I am kicking your butt grass stain." Cyborg boomed

"As I was saying I require knowledge of where I may find an or..."

"In your face Tin Man hah!" Beast Boy jumped up and punched the air

"You're going down for that grass stain."

"In your dreams." Starfire left seeing, as she was not going to get help from these two. And went and knocked on Robin's door

"Yes?"

"Friend Robin it is Starfire I require your assistance in something."

"I'm busy Star can't you ask someone else?" Robin yelled through the door ha hadn't even bothered to open

"I, I, I suppose I can...Perhaps we could do the hanging out later?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh..." Starfire gave what seemed like her to the millionth sigh today "Ok." Starfire left and went to her room, Robin got up and cracked the door open slightly, she had sounded disappointed, but he was sure she would be fine later after she was Starfire. In Starfire's room, Starfire opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of a woman who looked very much like her, and put it on her mirror she smiled then said in Tamaranean tongue. I miss you mother. She than went back into the living room where she found her friends arguing...again

"We are not eating Tofu! Beast Boy it's nasty!" Cyborg yelled

"You're just a blood thirty psychotic meat eater!" BB shouted back

"Will you idiots Shut Up!" Raven yelled trying to keep her temper in check but obviously failing

"Raven don't yell at them why are you two arguing?" Robin said waking into the main room

"Cyborg dissed my tofu!" Beast boy shouted pointing his finger at the half robot teenager

"Beast Boy dissed my Meat." Cyborg shouted back pointing his finger at Beast Boy

"That's why? Man you guys are stupid."

"Don't call me stupid you board line obsessed freak!" Cyborg yelled at Robin

"Who are you calling obsessed!" Robin yelled

"Great Robin more yelling will stop all the yelling." Raven rolled her eyes "Who asked you!" Robin replied this went on for about ten minutes before Starfire shouted

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Starfire screamed at this all the Titans Including Raven's Mouth's dropped to the floor Starfire ran past them with her face buried in her hands and slammed her door

"Uh...Dude your girlfriend just flipped on us." Beast Boy pointed out still shocked by his friends out burst

"She's not my girlfriend...but she is upset I'm going to go talk to her." With that Robin went and knocked on Starfire's door she creaked the door opened her eyes were blood shot red and you could her sniffing

"Hey Uh can I come in for a minute?" she nodded her head and opened the door and sat on her bed Robin took a seat beside her

"So what's wrong?"

"It is nothing I just got tired of the arguing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She had yet to look him in the eye even once

"Starfire I'm your best friend if something is bothering you then you should be able to tell me." Robin put his hand on hers and smiled

"Ok Today is sad for me becau..." The Titans alarm cut Starfire off

"Trouble will talk about this when we get back ok Star...great let's go!" Robin didn't even wait for her to reply he simply grabbed her arm and ran into the main room

"I got him on lock and you'll never believe who it is." Cyborg said

"Who is it?" Robin furrowed his brow

"Slade."

"Good now's our chance to shut him down Titans Go!"

At The scene, Slade was waiting for them with about 40 Slade bots behind him Robin followed by the other Titans got out

"Slade!" Robin shouted

"Hello Robin...ready for our play date?"

"Quit the talk and fight! Titans Go!" However, as soon as Robin said this Slade jumped behind the army of Robots and they charged him, the Titans attacked at full blast but the robots had been built well. Starfire, however being a little angrier than usual didn't have as much trouble and quickly destroyed all of her robots. Robin seeing this ordered Starfire to attack Slade, she did and the fight was brutal Slade took out a knife and began slashing the air as they fought, Starfire was obviously not in a good mood, and she was much more vicious than usual. Slade smiled he enjoyed her new vicious side, as she attempted to high kick him Slade smirked and said

"I wonder what your mother, would think about you acting like this," she gasped.

Starfire was so surprised she didn't see Slade slash at her once more. He cut her across the arm, she fell to the floor the cut was long, and deep Starfire's hand was dripping from blood. Slade left and ran off at this when the Titans came over to check on Star, Robin was furious that Slade had got away, not even noting the cut on Starfire's arm.

"I can't believe you let him get away!"

"I, I did not mean to it was an accident." Starfire stuttered except when Slade had poisoned him Robin had never been this angry with her

"Why don't have time for stupid mistakes Starfire, Slade is a dangerous criminal! The people of this city depend on us, and we can't afford to have mistakes!"

"I'm Sorry," she whispered

"Sorry doesn't really help Starfire...don't let it happen again." At this, Robin turned and headed for the car, leaving a very shocked group behind. Starfire told the others she would fly home obviously not wanting to be anywhere near Robin, when the Titans got home Starfire was already there, on the sofa as they came in she remembered that Raven was supposed to go with her to the mall today, so she flew over to her friend to remind her.

"Oh Raven I have almost forget we were to do the shopping of the mall today yes?"

"Oh Starfire, sorry I forgot listen how about we do it tomorrow?" Raven gave her a small smile

"Oh...Uh ok friend Raven." With that, the dark girl teleported into her room for meditation. Starfire let out another sigh, she sat back on the couch and decided even though she didn't have everything, she needed she was still going to remember her mother. Going into her room, she pulled out the photo, and taking a single flower, she had gotten on a recent trip to Tamaran. She put a little table in what she thought would be a safe place. As she placed the final items on her memorial.

Cyborg and BB started fighting again this time over whose turn it was on a one-player game. Grabbing the remote Cyborg started running around the house teasing Beast Boy. The two were knocking things over and coming dangerously close to Starfire's memorial.

Friends...friends please friends look out! Too late Cyborg and Beast Boy crashed into Starfire stand breaking everything on it including the only picture she had of her mother. Horrified and Angry Starfire's eyes lit up with Star bolts as she yelled at the top of her lungs and destroyed their game.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped in mid air.

Dude that was our game!

Sheesh Star what's your problem? Starfire's eyes still had not stopped glowing; Raven came in to see what had happened and saw three very pissed of Titans.

What happened in...?Oh, wow what did the game do to you Starfire. Raven said as she looked at the burnt game

Starfire destroyed our game. Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled

Um Star why did you destroy their game. Raven wasn't sure if she should be upset or afraid. Starfire on the other hand was not in the mood to apologize so she instead began hollering at all of them in Tamaranean. Allowing her self to calm down her eyes stopped glowing...suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing.

"What do you find so humorous friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked crossly Raven just gave them a your-treading-on-thin-ice-idiots look.

"Nothing it's just you do the most random things at time what was that like some Tamaranean folk song?" Beast Boy asked giggling. Starfire did not see anything, funny about her virtually cussing out her friends, for ruining the stand for her mother.

"What do you mean by that, I like Tamaranean folk songs." She did not appreciate when people made fun of her culture

"Calm down Star, no offense it's just some of the stuff you do is sort of weird." Cyborg explained Starfire however, was not in the mood for being the forgiving person she usually was, and briskly turned and went into the hallway. Although Robin had yelled at her, he did promise to listen to her, when he came back. They were back now so that meant he would listen right. She knocked on his door

"Who is it?" he yelled through the door

"It is Starfire," she said timidly

"What do you want?"

"You promised that you would do the talking with Me.," she answered reminding him of his promise

"Oh yeah, we'll have to do it later Star I'm busy."

"But..."

"No butt's! Ill talk to you later." At The Moment Starfire's heart filled with more anger than she had ever felt before anger at Raven for forgetting, anger at Beast Boy and Cyborg for making fun of her, and Robin for breaking her heart. Starfire flew at breakneck speed out of the house. She knew she needed to land fast, her powers would drain soon she landed on a beach and dropped to her knees. Then the tears streamed down they were tears of sadness, sadness for her friends and mother and of course anger, anger at her mother for leaving her, and anger at her friends for betraying her, which is exactly what they had done. Starfire's tears came faster and stronger she was shaking until somebody said

"Can I help you?"

A/N Cliffy Muhahahahaha hope you liked  
the beginning I tried to make it good poor Starfire  
Robin can be such a...I think ill let you guys put what you want there  
any way's read and review please Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	2. A New Friend? And A New Aprentice

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A knew villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she's  
in Slades control and broken hearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover  
that she's really everything

Disclaimer: I do not own TT Blah, Blah, Blah if I did I would not be writing fan fiction I would just make it happen in the show

Starfire gasped as she jumped up.

"Don't get all in a huff now but seriously what are you doing here?" Starfire frowned at the stranger who was he to question her!

"Who are you?" she snapped

"My name is Rorek." She raised an eyebrow Rorek that did not sound human at all

"Rorek?"

"Yes it's strange I know... and what is your name."

"Are you as they say interrogating me?" She stated her face still stained with tears but for some odd reason she felt a little better

"Ha-Ha no it's called an introduction." Starfire smiled some

My name is Starfire.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl, so you want to tell me why you are crying on the beach and its getting cold." Starfire frowned

"It is as you say a long story," she said turning her head to the side

"I have the time come on do you like ice cream." Smiling Starfire accepted his invitation, moments later they were sitting on a park bench liking mile high cones

So you were saying.

"Well..." Starfire hesitated she looked at his eyes they were blue, a deep rich sapphire color but they were alien she had never seen a human with eyes like this before, and yet for some odd reason she felt like she could trust him.

"It started with the death of my mother... As Starfire relived every moment and fresh tears began to pour as she relived every tear and every harsh word from her teammates and loved one

"And so that is when you showed up." She finished

"It sounds like these Teen Titans; don't treat you with any respect at all. And if they so rudely forgot that it was the anniversary of your mother's death..."

"They did not know." she defended them

"But they didn't take time to find out either." Rorek reminded her gently

"That is true."

"Maybe you should leave your team, I mean they hurt you he broke your heart, and you said once he promised he would never hurt you, he broke that promise."

"But where would I go?"

Don't you have a home planet? Starfire sighed they would fin her there though.

Yes but my friends would find me and I cannot bear to have them banished. If they were to come back, they would be executed on the spot. She explained.

Ah, I see...well why don't you come with me.

Mother and Robin always told me not to go with strangers. Rorek laughed

Well that's good...you have told me about you now ill tell you about me.

Very well...new friend. Therefore, a new friendship was born Rorek and Starfire were inseparable everyday she went to see him and sometimes at night he would toss rocks at her window to wake her up.

Starfire smiled as she examined her self in the mirror, Rorek had taken her shopping at the mall and she was pre paring to meet him at the park. Pulling over the stylish top and jeans Starfire brushed her hair and spinning around once, to check her self. Starfire slipped on some tennis shoes. Smiling as if she had just won a million dollars, Starfire exited her room.

Entering the common room, she raised an eyebrow at her surprised teammates walking past them to grab a piece of fruit Beast Boy was the first to talk

Um...hey Star...?

Hmm? She said munching on her plum

Um why are you...you know dressed like that?

I just felt like dressing the normal...well I am leaving now goodbye. Walking past her stunned teammates Robin stopped her

Where are you going? Looking at him coldly she simply said

"Out."

Out where? Frowning Starfire refused to give up her new friend to them

I am going out...to the park.

Without us? Even Raven was worried Starfire had been incredibly cold to all her teammates since almost 3 weeks ago, and she always came home with some kind of aurora around her that Raven couldn't sense but she wasn't sure it was good.

Goodbye. With that, she closed the door bringing her communicator with her. Sighing she flew off to meet Rorek...again

Hey Star what took so long? Rorek stepped out from behind a tree filled with blossoms

Robin was as they interrogating me of my whereabouts. Starfire frowned what had she done to loose their trust!

AH, boy blunder is feeling paranoid I see. Smiling Starfire walked over to him. Grabbing his hand, they walked to the lake so they could sit.

Therefore, I'm guessing you didn't tell them about us. Starfire sighed

No I have not I do not feel the need to. Rorek smiled

It's ok. Do you want a sandwich I brought your favorite... it has mustard. Gasping Starfire quickly snatched her sandwich this little sneak a ways with Rorek where always nice. After sitting there and talking for a few more hours Starfire got up

I should head back they have not messaged me but there may be trouble. Thank you friend Rorek

Mind if I drop by tonight? I have something special planned. She smiled and than gave a quick nod before flying home. Not even bothering to say hi to her Teammates Starfire flew straight into her room eager to talk to slikie

And than Friend Rorek said...someone knocking on her door cut off Starfire

Yes?

It's Robin. Frowning she got up and opened the door only enough so she could see his face.

Yes.

Well uh...we were going to eat pizza and watch a movie...and I uh we were wondering if you wanted to come. Starfire frowned maybe if she was feeling better she would have said yes, but Rorek was coming for her if she was watching the movie she would miss him.

I am sorry...but I do not wish to accompany to eating the pizza and watching the movie perhaps some other time. With that, she attempted to close the door but Robin put his foot in the way.

But...why?

I do not wish to.

Starfire are you mad at us. Was she mad! They only mocked her destroyed the memorial for her mother and broke her heart!

No I am not I do not wish to talk about it. Using her foot, she kicked Robin's foot out of the door and shut it. Robin stared wide eyed at it Starfire had just shut the door in his face and said no to a movie and pizza! He wondered if this is how she felt every time he shut the door in her face. Sighing Robin turned and walked down the hall.

Starfire started at the door for sometime she had felt bad at her cold treatment towards her friends...but she was so angry as well the only time now she was truly happy was when she was with Rorek. Deciding to get some rest Starfire laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep...what seemed like moments later she heard a soft tap, tap, tap at her window waking up she flipped off the bed she ran to her window to see a friendly face...hovering?

Opening the window Starfire saw Rorek floating on a beam of light...gesturing him to come in. Hoping off his beam Rorek climbed into her room. unfortunately Robin was headed there as well he had planned on asking Starfire if she wanted to at least watch the movie but stopped when he heard TWO voices in her room.

So where are we going? Starfire asked

It's a surprise. Who in the name of all sanity was that! Robin wondered pushing his ear to the door. He than heard the male speak again

Do you trust me?

"...With my life friend Rorek."

Than let's go. Panicking Robin typed in an override code but they were already gone floating away on some kind of beam.

Starfire held onto Rorek as they flew on the beam to the beach...she hadn't known he had powers like hers.

You want to try something new. Nodding her head yes she gasped as the beam dropped them mid air...just as she was about to catch them and fly away the beam came back and caught them. Laughing Rorek took her higher above the clouds that night was truly going to be special.

Ok so I hope you like it Bye!

Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	3. Trust

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A knew villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she's  
in Slades control and broken hearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover  
that she's really everything

A/N: GO BACK AND READ CHPATERS 1 AND TWO!

Disclaimer: I do not own TT Blah, Blah, Blah if I did I would not be writing fan fiction I would just make it happen in the show

The next morning Starfire was in high spirits she had, had an amazing night with Rorek. Twirling around she was surprised by everyone's serious face, they were all sitting there waiting for her save Robin, he looked like an angry klorfken.

"So when were you gonna tell us about your new friend Rorek I think it was." Starfire looked shocked how they had found out.

"I...I did not feel the need to share that information with any of you." Stunned by her attitude The Titans just stood there for a minute. What had happened to Starfire?

"Starfire you cannot just go around letting random guys! Into your room, and into the tower!" Starfire's eye narrowed so THAT'S how they found out

"The last time I remembered we did not spy on each other yes." Robins eyes narrowed the other three choose not to interfere after all they would be pretty pissed if Robin spied on them too.

"Do you even know him what if he's working for one of our enemies what if he works for Slade!" Starfire was angry now

"Rorek would never betray me he would never hurt me not like you." She pointed her hand at him and the titans. "And Rorek does not work for our enemies he cares about me." Now it was Robins turn to be furious

"After everything, we do for you everything I did! I explain things to you I am the one who usually ends up rescuing you in battle..."

"And in return, you hurt me the most!" They were close to yelling now

"How can you be so selfish you endangered your own team!" Starfire was much to close the edge how dare he think she would purposely put them in danger!

"How dare you! I would not put our friends in danger."

"Yeah that's why you let a stranger in! How can you be such a, a, a SPOILED BRAT!"

"I am not the spoiled! So only, you are allowed new friends yes!" Clenching his fist together Robin yelled out something he thought he would never say!

"Stop acting like such a TROQ!" Starfire and the others looked horrified did Robin just call her a...a...Troq! Tears forming in her eyes she glared coldly at all of them but turned her head back on Robin before speaking

"Than I guess I should leave...after all none of you would want to be in the presence of something as worthless as I am." With that, she bolted out of the room before anybody could say or do anything.

She ran and ran until she reached the park she didn't know where Rorek was but she needed him now...so badly sniffing and wiping away her tears Starfire hiccupped and allowed all her emotions to spring forth sliding down the trunk of a tree. Starfire put her head to her knees and sobbed loudly when she felt arms encircling her.

"What happened?" Rorek whispered in her ear

"He, he," Sobbing in between words Starfire spurted out broken sentences

"He called me a Troq!" Rorek's eyes narrowed...that masked basterd

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Starfire sobbed harder into his shirt holding her tighter Starfire tried to call her self down

"I am not going back." She declared venomously she had been pushed over the edge

"Nevertheless, where can I go?"

"With me." Slade stepped out from behind a tree Starfire jumped into defensive position, ready to fight but she felt Rorek put his hand on her arm.

"Easy Starfire I'm not here to hurt you I'm actually here to help you."

"You are a liar you have never help me or the titans you only try to hurt us." she growled as she got beams ready

"Yes well I see you've managed to do that without my help." Starfire glared at him but just as quickly calmed down Slade was right the Titans had hurt her and he had nothing to do with it. Calming her self down her hands stop glowing and her eyes lost there deadly look

"Now are you prepared to listen?" Starfire reluctantly nodded her head

"The Titans hurt you Robin broke your heart and you have nowhere to go solution you can come with me and be my apprentice ill even let your new friend come too." She gasped she looked at Rorek

"Ill do whatever you choose." He said simply

"However, Robin and the others they are my friends, I cannot hurt them."

"They hurt you and look at it this way you really just returning a favor." Slade laughed inside this girl was too naive

"A favor?" she asked curiously

"Starfire maybe we should, I mean if they cared about you they would be looking for you by now right?" Derek pointed out

"And besides Starfire I have something that I can give you that I know they can't."

"What?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge but I do not want..."

"Oh I'm sorry Starfire...Slade pulled out a hallow tube and hit Starfire and Rorek with a dart "But I wasn't asking" Starfire fell to the ground expecting to feel dizzy or something but instead she felt nothing except fear anger sadness hurt depression it was like all her bad emotions were overpowering her good ones

"What did you do?" Starfire panted it was making her breathing harder to but she stood up

"It's a drug it won't hurt you but it will help you feel anger and other emotions a lot better."

"You said you would help me!"

"I am Starfire, I mean think about it the Titans don't care about you if they did they would be looking for you right?"

"Stop it!" She growled venomously

"They didn't bother to try and find out what's wrong with you Robin doesn't love you."

"Leave me alone!" Her eyes turned dark green

"Your mother left you."

"I said stop it!" Starfire threw a punch at his face but Slade caught and twisted it Starfire sank into the sand clutching her wrist as Rorek wrapped his arms around her Starfire buried her face in her hands everything Slade had said was true no one in this world wanted her

"I care about you Starfire, and I can help you but first I need you to become my apprentice." Starfire thought it over then made her decision

"Ok ill do it." Starfire said darkly Slade smiled as Rorek helped her up

"I am no longer a Titan."

A/N Starfire! Don't do it!  
Slade is evil! Any way's I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
and Please Review! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	4. A New Enemy

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A knew villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT ...But I have taken the liberty of bringing chibi guest here

Please Welcome Chibi

Starfire

Robin

AND

ROREK!

Robin "Why does he get his name in caps?"

Me "Because I like him better than you."

Robin "He's just an Oc IM real!"

Rorek" Yes but I am a sexy Oc and I have a sexy name a reviewer even said so."

Robin" Not uh (turns to me) is that true?"

Me"Mhh hmm yup they sure did."

Starfire "I like him too."(Heart eyes)

Robin "What?...waaaaaaaaaaa!" Runs away

Me "Anyways while I go off and try to find Robin ENJOY!"

Punch, Kick Slam, Punch, Kick Slam! It was the routine she and Rorek had been doing since they got there a week ago; Fighting of course not with each other but Slade was not one to exactly let you rest either. Starfire breathed heavily when she heard Slade's voice over the intercom...

You two can take a break now. Sighing Starfire waited for Rorek to catch up and come with her, stepping into her walk Starfire thought about everything that had happened in the past week. She had only gone back to Titans tower once to grab slikie and the picture of her mother, she had a new uniform similar to her old but, it was black and went around her neck her boots were more sophisticated and black but they didn't reach as high as the last pair Rorek's outfit matched her own. They both bared Slades sign

You Rang. Rorek smiled

I have job for you too I want you to, to rob a bank for me. Slade sat in a large chair behind a desk

Very well. Starfire said frankly she was not surprised she knew this was going to happen eventually

And I want it done before the Titans arrive. Slade finished Now they were surprised Rorek and Starfire exchanged a look

The Titans will have plenty of time to find out who this new duo is, for now I just want you to get their attention and wear these. Slade handed each a mask that covered their eyes but allowed them to see.

I don't want anyone to spoil it and say what you look like or worse recognize Starfire...so until than wear these.

Yes Sir! Starfire and Rorek said simultaneously

Now hurry up. With that Rorek and Starfire left Slade smirked, inwardly these two had no idea what he had in store for them and neither did the Titans. Starfire and Rorek rode to the bank on one of his beams

Do you want to do this? He asked her

Of course, it is too late to turn back now anyways. She said with a determined voice

It is never too late to change though...remember that ok Star? She smiled at him

I shall Rorek. It was easy enough with Starfire's strength and Rorek's beams they were in and out of the bank in less than 5 minutes and long gone by the time the Titans arrived. Robin was shocked barely any damage absolutely No injuries and they were gone before the Titans arrive, it was almost as if they were trying to be...nice! Robin flipped open his communicator

Hey, Raven what do you got. Looking around Robin scanned his surroundings

Nothing Robin...they were wearing mask and just walked in took the money and walked out nobody was hurt or even threatened.

Robin Over and out. Click he flipped the communicator shut, great just great he thought sarcastically first Starfire lets strangers into Titans tower, than when confronted, she throws a tantrum and runs off AND NOW they have two new villains and Starfire still had not come back! Robin sighed he missed her already but he was still mad at her what was her problem anyways all this because Raven didn't go to the mall with her and he didn't talk to her! Running a hand through his hair Robin radioed the Titans and told them they were heading home.

(In the Titans car)

So...um, anybody seen Star. Beast Boy mumbled last time he brought that up a few days ago Robin almost skinned him alive.

No if we had seen her she would be here! Robin growled at him Beast Boy glared

Well she might still be here if some masked asshole hadn't called her a TROQ! Beast Boy snapped Robin whipped around in his seat to face Beast Boy

Well green Idiot! I didn't see YOU jump to her defense, when we were fighting so what do you have to say for your self! He snapped back

Dude you're the one who called her a TROQ! AND You're the one who spied on her! Beast Boy yelled

Spied! I didn't spy on her, I was walking to go talk to her and I heard her talking to...Robin sarcastically imitated Starfire's voice...Friend Rorek. That was not my fault! She shouldn't have anybody in the tower! Raven rolled her eyes these two were getting on her nerves

Robin just drop it ok...arguing is NOT going to help us find Starfire. Robin glared

Yeah says miss ditch my best friends. This time it was Ravens turn to get pissed

Look PINhead! That temper is what got us into the mess in the 1st place! First, you yell at Starfire did you even notice Slade cut her course not you had to be a bored line obsessed ass! In addition, to that, you accuse her of trying to endanger us and THEN you call her a TROQ! So sit down Shut up and drop it! Before I make you! Seeing as how he wasn't going to win this argument Robin sat in his chair and grumbled the whole way home. Back at Slades Lair Starfire and Rorek were talking in her "room"

Do you miss them? Starfire looked up and smiled

I do not...not as much as I thought I would I am still upset. She admitted

What happens when they find you...you know they are probably looking for you

I do not care...I do not wish to see them I am no longer a Titan remember? Rorek smiled at her she was determined he would give her that at the least.

Starfire...I'm sorry. She looked at him confused

For what?

For ruining your relationship with the Titans...if I hadn't gotten in the way, you, Robin, and the others may have been able to fix things. Starfire leapt up and gave him a hug

Do not worry friend...it is not your fault...Robin and the others made that decision on there own. So do not blame your self.

So do not blame your self...Starfire's words played over and over on Slades screen things were going even better than he had planned his apprentices were getting closer by the day...not what had planned but a delightful little turn of events...

I wonder what Robin thinks. He mused maybe he should find out typing in a few codes he clicked a send button and instantly parts of the video were sent to Robin. Slade smirked Idiots they were all just little pawns in his game when he was done he wouldn't need any of them anymore. Back with Starfire and Rorek, letting go of him Rorek blushed a bit and gave Starfire an affectionate smile.

Hey, you want to see if Slade will let us go out on the town...we could ride the beam again. Smiling Starfire grabbed Rorek's hand and dragged him out eager to go see Slade for the first time in her life. As Starfire raised her hand to knock on Slades door, it opened automatically.

Come in. he said simply with that Starfire dragged Rorek in and began explaining her question to Slade

Therefore, you see it will be good for training as well because Rorek will practice his beams and I will practice flying! she ran that through her mind yeah...that sounds convincing enough Slade smirked so they wanted to be alone...that's was fine he could still watch their every move.

Ok. Starfire and Rorek looked shocked he was actually going to let them go.

Be back before sunrise you have a long day of training ahead of you. Not waiting for him to change his mind Starfire muttered a quick thank you before dragging Rorek off.

Thank you Naive little alien princess...you wont be thanking me soon. Slade thought darkly clicking a button he re played all the scenes of Starfire from the moment her Mothers anniversary came until the last few minutes. Rorek enlarged the beam as he and Starfire flew through the night skies

Are you ready? Nodding Rorek laughed

Hang on. Grabbing onto his neck Starfire gasped as she was suddenly thrown back but was saved by hanging on to Rorek. The Square shaped beam rode them just above the ocean water close enough for Starfire to put her hand. Getting an idea Starfire smiled as she jumped on Rorek and knocked him into the water. Surprised Rorek surfaced looking shocked while Starfire laughed, but was cut short as Rorek splashed her with the cold water declaring a silent war the two teens splashed each other late into the night unbeknownst to the pair of eyes watching them.

A/N Hmm things are heating up between Rorek and Starfire. Ok that's it for the new chapter, I'm updating because basically the chapters, I uploaded only brought us up to where we were before. Like ok when we left of a while ago, Starfire declared she was no longer a Titan. Ok even though more happened I only posted up until I am no longer a Titan, so now I'm officially updating lol and Btw PLEASE review and I also am interested. What do you think is going on?


	5. Starfire?

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.

Me "Hey Everyone!" Drags back Robin

Starfire "Hello Friend authoress, oh hello friend Robin."

Robin (Looks at Rorek then back at me)"I thought you said he would be gone."

Me "Well I lied. Go cry a river like the bi polar guy you are."

Rorek" Why can't we be friends Robin?"

(Robin glares)

Robin" Because you want to steal Starfire from me!"

Me" Technically she isn't yours yet."

Robin "You wouldn't!"

Me" I would now shut up so the readers can read!"

Robin" I do not have to... (I knock him out)"

Read On!

Robin threw his communicator in frustration a 12, 12 robberies in the past week! And they always finished before the Titans arrived no injuries no threats just took whatever they needed and left! It had been two weeks, two weeks since Starfire left the Titans had even called Gal fore to see if Starfire was, there...she wasn't. Grumbling Robin got up and walked out into the common room to grab a soda. The room was deathly silent being the only sound was the low rumble of the game and Robins opening and closing the fridge.

However the peace err silence was disturbed as Robin got frustrated by trying to re open the fridge and ended up slamming his fist into it. Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her book she was concerned about Starfire too and knew that there was more to the story than they knew she just didn't know what had pissed off her normally calm friend.

"So how did the fridge piss you off Robin to cool for you?" Raven rolled her eyes this was getting out of hand

"Yo man were all worried about Starfire but don't take it out on our stuff!" Cyborg glared he already had to repair several things from Robins outburst.

"Your stuff! We have villains we can't catch and you're worried about your stuff! Starfire is missing you know Starfire your supposed friend! Yeah remember her! And all you can do is sit around and complain all day!" Cyborg threw down the remote control startling Beast Boy.

"ME! Are you slow Robin or did Raven not get through to you the last time! YOU'RE the one who drove Starfire off! You're the one who called her a TROQ! AND A SPOILED BRAT!** Kitten** Is a spoiled brat! You're always acting like a hot-head man, and this time you went TOO FAR!" Cyborg was shouting in Robins face by now

"Like I said I didn't see ANY on you jump to her defense if you disagreed so much how come you just sat back there huh!"

"My god why are you such a pigheaded ASS ROBIN! DONT YOU GET IT, STARFIRE LEFT BECASUE OF YOU! OPBVIOSULY THERES SOMETHING WERE MISSING. BUT THE WHOLE REASON SHES GONE IS BECASUE SHE CAME TO YOU, AND ALL YOU DO WAS TEAT HER LIKE WHAT YOU CALLED HER WORTHLESS NOTHING!" Robin glared at Cyborg and stomped off to his room, inside he was fuming his team blamed him for everything and the only way he knew how to deal with that was blame someone else or get angry. Inside he was hurting

_"THE WHOLE REASON SHES GONE IS BECASUE SHE CAME TO YOU, AND ALL YOU DO WAS TEAT HER LIKE WHAT YOU CALLED HER WORTHLESS NOTHING!" _Cyborg's words echoed in his head, the table shook as he abruptly brought his hand down on the table. They were right he _HAD,_ been the reason Starfire left he didn't mean a word of what he said, she wasn't a Troq she was the farthest thing from it, she was his best friend or had been, considering he had acted just like what everyone called him, an ass.

He didn't mean to get so angry with her he was just scared...scared that he would lose her, lose her to some random guy she met; he couldn't bear to lose someone else he loved. But that's exactly what he had done, Bat Man was right, you need to keep your emotions in check he hadn't even seen Starfire's wound, at the thought of that, thoughts began to run rapid in Robins mind. What if Slade killed her? Or what if she had been infected and was dying somewhere...Tons after tons of questions bombarded his mind none of them positive.

Getting up from his seat Robin ran his fingers through his spiked jet-black hair as he opened the door the alarm went off. At the scene Starfire and Rorek sat waiting,

"So are you ready to face them?" Rorek asked his face-laced concern Starfire shot him an appreciative glance; she was ready to face the titans...and him. When the Titans arrived, Robin hoped off his bike but as he opened his mouth, the words died as he realized who exactly the unstoppable duo was. Beast Boy Raven and Cyborg's mouths were open, as they two recognized the villains they had been trying so hard to capture.

"ST, ST, STARFIRE!" They all shouted in surprise Starfire just glared coldly, before taking Rorek's signal and attacking, now of course she had no intention of harming her ex team mates, merely to get a point across. Shocked by her sudden attack the Titans all jumped out of the way, as Starfire dented up Cyborg's "baby", she didn't have the heart to destroy it, but now maybe he would understand how she felt, when something that is important to you is destroyed. Cyborg's mouth dropped Star had trashed his baby! Robin attacked Rorek as the other titans attempted to talk to Starfire.

"Star it's us, what's wrong with you?" Starfire simply sent star bolt after star bolt towards Cyborg, if she had wanted to hurt or even kill him she could have. Nevertheless, she didn't, Raven and Beast Boy tried next.

"Starfire it's us were your friends talk to us!" Raven's voice was slightly frantic what had happened to her friend?

"Star its BB why are you so mad?" Beast Boy had never seen the girl so enraged save for the time him and Cyborg had knocked over some table with stuff on it, Starfire's eyes glowed a darker shade of green, throwing a minor star bolt she knocked over Raven and Beast Boy, but instead of attacking, she glared down at them and said coldly.

"It is Princess Korind'r to you!" You, are no friends of mine, I have only one friend now. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other mouths hanging open she continued.

"In addition, you may inform your friends of that as well." With that, she turned briskly towards Robin and Rorek it was time to show them a new trick. Forming a large star bolt she let it surround her...then fly towards Robin capturing him in ball, smirking, Starfire walked over to Rorek, as Robin sat dumbfounded. Starfire glared at him, but held on to Rorek. He left the money, and formed a beam that took them high into the clouds, away from the painful memories that each Titan held for Starfire.

As soon as they were gone Starfire's ball containing Robin disappeared, regrouping the Titans all stared at each other, as if that would help them figure out what had just happened.

A/N Yes that is the end of this chap ha! Starfire showed them

So what's going to happen now? Doesn't look like things are looking all

That bright for our lil masked man and his companions. Oh BTW I HAVE POLLS

PLEASE VOTE ON THEM IF YOU DO OR DONT REVIEW I REALLY,

REALLY, REALLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT STORY PEOPLE

WOULD LIKE TO SEE FIRST! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	6. Why aka Bringing Starfire back

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

"How long shall fat friend Robin be out?" Starfire asked

"I don't know I hit him pretty hard...oh well on to the story!"

Robin walked out into the common room, where his team was surprisingly waiting for him.

"We need to talk." Raven said simply Beast Boy step forwarded

"I think well we all think...that we should try and figure put what's wrong with Star." Robin had to refrain from rolling his eyes that was a no brainier

"And before you go all psycho on us you need to sit down and listen so sit." Cyborg pointed at a chair, Robin sat down glaring. Raven took in a deep breath.

"How much do you know about Starfire?" Raven asked quietly Robin raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy sighed

"She means moron how much do you know about her life back home." Beast Boy snapped Robin opened his mouth to make a retort but decided against it

"I know as much as you guys why are you interrogating me she left she wasn't kidnapped!" Robin jumped up Cyborg grabbed his shoulders and forcefully held him down

"One more out burst from you Robin and I swear well lock you in a room until Star is back understand!" Cyborg glared these little outburst were getting ridiculous! Robin glared but kept his mouth shut

"Robin…. What do you know about Starfire's family?" Robin was getting frustrated why were they asking him all these stupid questions!

"Robin?" Beast Boy was worried Robin was so out of it lately

"WHAT! WHAT DON'T I KNOW WHAT WAS SO HORRIBLE THAT STARFIRE FEELS SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO ACT LIKE A….." Raven cut him off

"HER FAMILY DIED THAT'S WHAT!" Robin's word died in his throat

"The….they…..what?"

"Yeah asshole!" Beast Boy snapped

"Starfire's entire family is dead! Including Blackfire we, don't know if Stars knows yet but…she is." Beast Boy concluded

"When did, when did she…." Robin couldn't even make a full sentence

"About around the same time Starfire left, apparently Blackfire tried to break out of jail she killed a few but in the head she had to be executed to be calmed down, they don't know what happened, it just seems she went crazy one day." Raven explained

"Not like she wasn't already crazy as it is." Robin muttered Cyborg glared him

"Look none of us liked her that much, but this is Starfire's sister! So your problems don't with her don't matter right now what we need to concentrate on is making sure Starfire gets home safe!"

"What's this got to do with how Starfire's acting?" Robin snapped

"The day she got mad was the anniversary of her mother's death Robin!" A bulb shattered under Raven's temper

"The day she got mad was…the day her mother died?" Robin fell back into his seat he had been so cruel to her that day!

"I, I, I, Starfire she I didn't know I she. She must have been trying to tell me that, she was…." Robin trailed off as he fell into emotional turmoil

"We, we need to find Starfire Robin it's our only chance to get her back." Beast Boy put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin sighed sadly if Starfire ever forgave him for this he would forget Slade…well for the most part he would, that is IF they found her and IF she forgave them Robin his head in his hands, those were two very unlikely If's. Meanwhile Starfire was sitting on the roof of Slades hideout hair flapping gently in the breeze, she sighed petting slikie, as she thought about everything…maybe she could return to Tamaran. The Titans had already seen her working for Slade so she could always go home now…but would she be able to leave them all? Starfire put a hand to her head, maybe she needed a break, and her head had been hurting recently. Grabbing Slikie Starfire walked down the steps, she didn't really have any place particular she wanted to go, she just got tired of sitting on the roof. Walking down the hall Starfire took in her surroundings the only thing similar to her old home was the technology and her room, everything here was dark gloomy. Starfire walked into Slades office

"Starfire, hello…what brings you here?" Slade put on his most caring sweet voice for her

"I, I am feeling the home sick, and my head is hurting as well." Slade smiled at her

"Dear I am sorry, perhaps Rorek should take a look at you, and as for the homesickness you know you are welcome to leave anytime." Starfire raised an eyebrow this sounded to good to be true

"You would let me leave…whenever I wish to?" Slade let fake hurt into his face

"Starfire I thought we trusted each other." Starfire looked a little guilty

"I, I just wish that…I only thought that…" Slade got up, walked over to her, and begin patting her head gently, much to her discomfort

"I don't want you to feel trapped my dear just remember you can feel free to leave any time, however I believe Rorek will miss you dearly. And I will miss you as well I must admit I have grown quite fond of you." Starfire looked up

"I would be….missed?" Slade made shocked face

"Of course my dear….we both would miss you dearly if you left us." Starfire stared at the ground Rorek needed her and her old team had not even come to look for her.

"I do not wish for friend Rorek to feel sad." She admitted

"And have I been unkind to you?" Slade asked innocently

"No you have been anything but." She admitted again

"So why would you want to leave and feel you cannot trust me?"

"I do not know friend Robin said you were not trustworthy but he has also proven to be untrustworthy and, and…." Tears stung at Starfire's eyes she was so confused she felt vulnerable and the only one supporting her now was her arch nemesis. Taking advantage of the moment Slade brought Starfire into a hug. Rubbing her back and letting her cry into his suit. She lifted her head after a few minutes still in Slade's arms.

"I will stay with you." Slade smirked beneath his mask

"Good. After all as I said we would hate to lose you Starfire you're important to us."

"And…and you are important to me as well."

"Hmm. Now let's go find Rorek you two need to brush up on your training." With that, Starfire and Slade exited the room together.

A.N I'm ending it there but now we have to some questions

What happened to Blackfire? Starfire and Slade are close…will she betray him for the Titans? And can she forgive Robin? Read and Review VOTE ON THE POLL! And I have a new story a one shot its an InuYasha story. Kay Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	7. Is she really evil?

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Robin finally wakes up

"Hey what hap….Hey you hit me!" Robin glared at me

"Yes I did hit you and if you get on my nerves ill hit you again!" Robin cowers under my glare

"Will I be in this chapter?" I smile at Rorek's question

"Yes you'll be mentioned." Rorek smiles

"Ok on to the story!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Robin we've been at it for an hour let's go into town." The other Titans tried to get their leader out of his room since he found out exactly what drove his best friend turned crush turned enemy into well his enemy

"You guys go into town ill be here." Rolling her eyes Raven motioned for the boys to fallow leaving Robin behind furiously typing away at the keyboard. Raven flew over the west side of jump city trying to sense Starfire's presences. She flew past their normal hangouts the pizza parlor.

(Flashback)

"_Friend Raven you shall try the pizza with mint frosting yes? It is most delicious!" Raven stared at her alien friend_

"_Uh thanks but I think ill pass." Shrugging her shoulders Starfire continued munching on her pizza. The two went to the mall and then home as Raven turned go to her room Starfire stopped her_

"_My gratitude for spending the say with me friend Raven." Starfire smiled sincerely at her friend_

"_Um…no problem."_

(Flashback ended)

Raven flew a bit faster, passing the other things before more memories could come back to haunt her. Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't having much more luck. Beast Boy had decided to cover the eats side of Jump city whilst Cyborg took north. Beast Boy bounded threw the park as a dog.

(Flashback)

"_Friend Beast Boy heads up!" Beast Boy jumped and caught the Frisbee Starfire and he had decided to go to the park since none of the other Titans had time for him._

"_I got it Star now go long!" The two had spent a good amount of time out there it was oddly pleasant since most of the time Starfire was with Robin and he with Cyborg._

_Now they might not ever get to spend time together anymore_

(Flashback ended)

Beast boy shook his head as if to banish the thought NO! They would find Starfire apologize and she would come home and everything would go back to being normal…wouldn't it? Cyborg drove around town as he passed a few familiar places of his own. He drove passed the auto repair shop

(Flashback)

"_Friend Cyborg is this right?" Cyborg smiled as Star tried to help him build a model of his "Baby" _

"_Yeah Star that's pretty good." Starfire smiled proudly as she continued working on her half of the car, it was one of those many moments where he liked acting as a big brother to the little alien girl._

(Flashback ended) Cyborg sighed her destroying his game didn't seem so bad now that he knew why she did it, Robin wasn't the only one to blame for Stars leaving he knew that…now he just hoped they could find her before it was too late with that in mind he sped up the T car. Slade watched as the three Titans searched for his apprentice, they hadn't said anything so it was quite boring except when they passed certain places he could see the changes in their face. The one he was most interested in however was not with them…switching screen's Slade wired into Titans tower as he searched for the leader. Bingo Slade smirked beneath his mask as he clicked a button and waited for Robin's reaction. Robin growled as his screen went blank and then flashed red as he bent down to hit a reboot button he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

_**"It sounds like these Teen Titans; don't treat you with any respect at all. And if they so rudely forgot that it was the anniversary of your mother's death..." **_Robin stared at the screen he had seen that face somewhere…that what was what's his face! Rerek Riek? ROREK! Robin glared at the screen as he watched him talk to Starfire. It wasn't like they knew it was her mother's anniversary!

_**"They didn't take time to find out either." **_ Robin glared "jerk!" he mumbled

_**"That is true." **_Robin's eyes widened in surprise…she agreed with him!

"_**Hey Star what took so long?" Rorek stepped out from behind a tree filled with blossoms**_

"_**Robin was as they say interrogating me of my whereabouts." **_Robin continued to stare at the screen she made fun of him?

"_**AH, boy blunder is feeling paranoid I see."**_ Boy blunder paranoid! Robin's fist tightened around his can he watched Starfire hug and meet Rorek as they talked and she became more attached to him. She told him things even Robin didn't know. The more he saw the more irritated he became, they were out late at night he was with her almost every minute of the day! Slade's trademark appeared and then Slade did.

"As you can see Robin she's doing just fine."

"Slade where are you!" Slade smirked underneath his mask

"Now Robin what kind of villain would I be if I told you where I was or better yet…..where Starfire was." Robin's face-hardened

"You…" Slade cut him off

"Uh, uh, uh Robin no name calling. I just thought id let you know that Starfire and Rorek are perfectly happy together as are she and I."

"You're lying Starfire may be upset now but she would never…"

"See for your self." It was the last clip and that drove him over the edge. There was Starfire in the arms of Slade and not only had she not pulled away but he was putting his hands all over her! And she was smiling at him! Glaring at the screen Robins can exploded under the immense pressure and shouted in frustration.

Robin glared as Slade flashed off and all his work popped back up. The Titans entered a few minutes later

"Sorry Robin we couldn't find anything on her but…" Robin slammed his hand down cutting Beast Boy off

"I don't care!" Cyborg and Raven exchanged a confused glance

"Robin dude chill we know…" Robin whipped around

"No you DON'T know if I said I don't care that means I don't care! Starfire can stay gone and never come back we don't need her I don't need her Slade can have her I don't care what happens to her anymore Ok so if you want to find her fine! But DON'T expect me to help."

"Robin what's wrong with you one minute you're concerned about her and now…."

"Raven she can disappear from the face of the earth for all I care!" Cyborg stared at him, as did Beast Boy where was this coming from

"What are you all staring at? We have two new criminals and Slade's working with them we need to take them down…whatever the cost." Robin marched out of the room leaving the other three stunned when they fallowed after him they were met with a note and an empty room

"Gone out for a while will be back later

-Robin Ps: Look at the tape"

Beast Boy was confused

"What does he mean look at the tape?" Cyborg and Raven just stared as they looked at the computer, when suddenly it flashed again their mouths dropped as they saw what had made Robin so angry and soon felt floored at their own mixed emotions.

A/N Yes I'm cutting it off there lol

You know the deal polls and review so I'm not gonna even say it this time lol

Happy reading princess Starfire


	8. Stars Heart SladesTrust Roreks Affection

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Completely oblivious to what had happened, Starfire spent the next two weeks blissfully with Slade and Rorek, whom she had grown accustomed too. As she walked down the hall, she pushed her hair back behind her ears as she stepped into Slade's office.

"You called for me master?" Slade frowned

"Starfire you're not my slave, you may call me by my name." Starfire smiled as she sat down

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here." Starfire nodded

"I'm sure you've noticed this place isn't….well quit as bright as your old home correct?" Starfire nodded once more

"So I thought that you and Rorek might like to go to the mall and…do some shopping." Starfire's eyes lit up

"Really?"

"Of course, just go to a mall outside of town that way you two won't be recognized." Starfire smiled at Slade before hugging him

"Thank you Slade!" Slade patted her head affectionately

"Well you two better hurry we still have training." Nodding Starfire turned and flew out as Slade sat back in his seat…watching new videos from Titans Tower. As Starfire flew around the building, she bumped into Rorek.

"Oh Rorek I apologize…I wish to know if you would accompany me to the mall of shopping." Smiling Rorek took her hand

"Sure when do we leave?" Later the two teens arrived at a mall and much to Starfire's delight found many things to "brighten" up their home.

"So do you want to go out for ice cream now?" Starfire looked at Rorek who was half buried in bags

"Do you think we have the time?" Rorek shrugged

"I think we can stop for a lick or two." Smiling mischievously Starfire and Rorek flew to the nearest parlor as they sat down together and order a split. As the waiter came by, he dropped off their ice cream.

"Would you like to order the lady a drink half off its couple's hour and they're half off." Rorek and Starfire both turned red

"Oh um…N, No and uh we are um we're not a couple." Rorek mumbled

"Oh pardon me sir." With that, the waiter left, leaving Starfire and Rorek to enjoy their ice cream together. After they left Starfire and Rorek rode peacefully back to the hideout for training and whatever else Slade had planned. Meanwhile as Slade awaited the return of his two apprentice's his computer collected footage from Titans tower, and it was good…The other Titans were stunned and didn't know how to re act or weather or not they should go after Starfire, which would make their betrayal of her even worse than before. At that moment, Starfire and Rorek returned.

"We are back!" Starfire announced their presence as she opened Slade's door.

"Ah did you two have I see you found things to your liking."

"Very much, thank you." Starfire replied

"Good, good Rorek if you wouldn't mind I need to steal Starfire from you for a minute." Nodding Rorek walked out to start training

"Have a seat my dear." Starfire sat down

"Now you have nothing to worry about you're not in trouble or anything I am just wondering how you like it here." Starfire frowned

"I like it very much." She said

"Good…because despite our little chat you've seemed rather sad lately."

"Oh…forgive me I did not wish to see ungrateful for you have been very nice to me, and became my friend when I did not have any." Slade held up a hand to stop her ranting

"Starfire I am not accusing you I simply would like to know what's on your mind." Starfire bit her lip and looked down uncomfortably

"I am wondering missing my old friends a little." She admitted

"Would you like to see them?" Starfire frowned…how would she see her friends?

"How would I do that?" She asked

"Well we could go by Titans tower and they don't even have to know you're there we just drop by and see how they're doing and if you want to stay you may." Smiling Starfire agreed as she Slade and Rorek made their way to Titans tower. However when they got there they climbed through Starfire's window and, flew down the hall Starfire carrying Slade when they heard people yelling.

"Well maybe we should just leave her with him that's where she's happy at." Starfire gasped softly…was that Robin?

"Dude stop saying that just because she's all buddy, buddy with Slade and that Rorek kid doesn't mean she shouldn't come back!" Beast boy...she thought that was defiantly his voice.

"I don't know B I mean Star has changed maybe she is…"

"She's NOT evil!" Raven snapped Starfire heart sank so…they considered her to be evil now….just because she left.

"Look I already said it once you guys I and I repeat I am NOT welcoming that conniving TRAITOR back into the tower, she can….she can, she can SHE CAN DROWN or something for I don't care!" If it was possible for her already shattered heart to shatter anymore it did because there was no doubt about whose voice that was. The same voice that use to comfort and console her was now condemning and wishing her ill will. Not being able to take anymore Starfire flew out of the building and back to Slade's hideout powers draining she sort of fell instead of landing and landed on her arm re opening cut in her arm. Though the pain in her arm was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She really did miss her friends she really had thought about going back to them…she just wanted to see them to see him again. And what she found was a room full of people who either hated her or didn't trust her anymore. Chocking back a sob and putting her hand to her mouth, she slumped against the door not having the will to open it.

"Starfire?" Rorek walked up to his sobbing friend and hugged her Slade right behind him

"My dear I'm sorry…if I had known that they would be so cruel I never would have taken you there." Slade said with mock sympathy Starfire looked up at him with tear filled eyes

"Robin…Robin, said that…that I was a, a traitor he said he did not care…he said he would always care!!" Slade looked at the Tamaranean and sympathetically patted her head

"Yes he did, I'm sorry he lied to you." Starfire buried her head in Rorek's chest the words kept playing repeatedly in her mind He lied he lied HE LIED! She would not make that mistake again, she would not trust him again she would not give him her heart again.

A/N sniff poor Star. Ok so I know some of ya'll are like WTFH is Robins problem? Well you have to remember that he only saw half of what happened mind you he didn't see the parts where she missed the team and him. Also he's very angry right now Starfire is very important to him and he feels like she betrayed him I mean show of hands How many of ya'll have said hurtful things to your best friend? Or said I hate you to your parents? Did you mean it? Maybe at the time yeah but overall most people regret it later Robin hasn't hit his regret stage. Read and Review VOTE ON THE POLLS lol Happy Reading princess Starfire


	9. Games of the heart

Everything

Everything  
Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her  
for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and  
Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is  
in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed  
while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover  
that she's really everything. PS I also do not own MasterCard

Chibi guest I forgot about them last time

"Sorry guys I forgot about you anyways what's up?"

"Why does Slade keep patting my head?" Said Chibi Starfire

"Um because that's his way of showing you affection."

"I don't like it at all I say we just blow him up!" I roll my eyes at Robin

"Let's just move on to the story shall we?"

A/N Id like to point out that Starfire is not stupid NOR is she actually evil, EVIL lol. Slade is using her weakness against her the fact that she no longer has friends leaves her vulnerable and he's being affectionate and has provided her with everything she could ever want in short HES Being the GOOD guy.

The next day to "cheer" Starfire up Slade opted to Starfire and Rorek out.

"Thank you for the offer but I do not feel much like doing the hanging out." Starfire mummers

"Come now my dear staying in isn't good for you." Starfire lay in her bed covers over her head

"I do not I wish to go." Slade glared down at the sheets

"Starfire you have been mopping in here all day, now get up this minute." Slade commanded firmly removing the covers Starfire glared slightly

"Now get washed get dressed and come on, Rorek is waiting…and NO is NOT an option." Sighing Starfire got up washed dressed and walked outside where Rorek and Slade were waiting….with a limo

"We are…ridding in…a limo?" Starfire was amazed

"Yup today is officially you day, anything your pretty little heart desires…is your's." Rorek said bowing as he opened the door. Giving a small smile Starfire took his hand and stepped in.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked as Slade climbed in

"Rorek told you, wherever you want." Starfire smiled

"May we go to the mall of shopping?" Slade took out a card with the words **Master**Card on it

"I think this should be sufficient." Gazing at the shinning card Starfire's smile grew into a grinch like one to the point where Rorek cowered slightly and even Slade got a little uneasy

"Let us go!" They were off mall after mall store after store Starfire even managed to get Rorek to try on something Slade took her to clothes store's jewelry stores shoe stores. Finally, the trio exited the last mall Rorek gasped for air

"I didn't know you could shop that much it's inhuman!" Starfire laugh at Rorek's comment

"Well is there anything else you would like to do today."

"It would be most glorious if we could…have a picnic?" Her eyes gleamed with hope

"Rorek…tell our driver to take Starfire's packages home and order another car." Starfire jumped and gave Slade a hug, which shockingly he returned. Once the car came, the three loaded in and went to a park.

"Starfire catch." Starfire flew to catch the disc Rorek threw her landing gracefully she skillfully threw it back

"Well done Starfire princess of Tamaran scores a beautiful ten out of ten gracefully catching an incredible throw by the incredible Rorek!" Starfire bowed before Slade as he clapped and Rorek talked in an announcer voice. After a few more places, stopping for ice cream the trio headed back home. A few hours later once Starfire reached her room however, there was a package on her bed. Staring at it, she lifted off the top inside was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen a note fell off.

"_A pretty dress for a pretty girl._

_Let's have fun, meet me at 7. Don't worry Slade says it's ok." _ She looked at the clock the mumbo clock read 5:45 just enough time to get wash up and do something simple with her hair. Not wasting any time Starfire hopped into the shower and got ready, by 7:15 she and Rorek were seated in an expensive restaurant.

"So do you like the dress?" Rorek asked

"Very much so!"

"Good, so how did you enjoy today?"

"It was most pleasant." Once dinner came, they ate in silence when a band started playing Rorek extended his hand towards Starfire and guided her to the dance floor. Guiding Starfire across the floor, Rorek spun and dipped her around until they took a break for dessert, after that they went home. Walking Starfire, back to her room Rorek kissed her hand and walked off. Blushing slightly Starfire said goodnight and closed her doors changing into some silk pajamas Starfire brushed her hair in her mirror. Humming she dropped her brush when Slade's reflection hit her mirror

"Oh!"

"Sorry I knocked, but you were quite….preoccupied." she blushed

"Oh was there something you required?" Slade took in his apprentice

"Actually I was wondering how you were doing, Rorek seemed to enjoy tonight."

"Yes thank you very much; I enjoyed our day quite well." Starfire plopped down on her bed as Slade seated him self on the other end

"That's good. I trust Rorek took you somewhere suitable and was a perfect gentlemen?"

"Yes Friend Rorek was most polite."

"That's good, I was afraid I may have to punish him with you in such a tempting gown." Starfire blushed slightly at the compliment

"Do you feel better now?"

"Very much so."

"That's good you were quite sad after our….visit." Starfire looked down

"I am still rather sad that Friend Robin...is no longer a friend….she went on with a daze glare….I remember friend Robin said we could not trust you."

"Yes but we know that to be false now." Slade said

"Yes, I know."

"Well I think its time you go back to sleep, after all you and Rorek have training." Nodding her head, Starfire went under her covers as Slade turned off her light

"Goodnight Slade." He stopped at the door surprised

"Um goodnight Starfire." Meanwhile Robin glared at his computer screen Slade Rorek Starfire he would find them all, he smirked as his computer gather information that even Slade didn't know he was getting, one would think by the expression on his face her was a bloodthirsty animal instead of a scorned boy who was in love. The moon was full and the sky dark blue four people intertwined in one event will good or evil prevail? In this dangerous game who is good who is evil? But then again in is there any such thing as good, or evil…………………….

A/n I know its rather short but the next will be longer I promise! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	10. Tragic Love song

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her

for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and

Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she's

in Slades control and broken heart If they don't jump city is doomed

while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover

that she's really everything

Disclaimer: I do not own TT Blah, Blah, Blah oh yeah GIVE STARFIRE HER WELL EARNED DAMN SEASON! 0

A/N IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK throws confetti and the likes all over the place before she sighs Ok so im not gonna say whats been going on in my life just to let you guys know i have my own laptop now so i can write more often and will try not to make you guys wait SO DAMN long anymore! I do not own the song its property of Sailor moon

Italic is Star

Bold is Rorek

Underline is both

"Princess you're back!" The chibis say as I smile and nod

"Yup did you guys miss me?" I ask tilting my head as Rorak kisses my hand making me smile and Robin gags

"Suck up..." He hisses annoyed as I roll my eyes and Chibi Starfire shakes her head slowly

"Bi polar masked jerk..." Rorek shoots back the two then proceed to pumble each other as Starfire and I watch eating our favorite snacks

--

Robin sat on the roof rain sliding down his face creating the tears that he was tempted to spill the rest of the team were downstairs no doubt teaming up against him, he was tempted to remind them that he was not the only one to blame for the situation. He banged a fist into the concrete angry, furious at himself for throwing all his training out the window. For not thinking before he acted he repeated the action until he drew blood he stared at it, it was happening all over again..

(Flashback)

_Robin had been frustrated out of his wits looking for Starfire and Slade he rodes around town and the team for the most part stayed in the car and out of his way Raven had been trying to make contact with Starfire, if she had she hadnt told him about it. Then again the 4 remaining titans weren't really on speaking terms. His train of thought was interrupted by Cyborg coming in_

_"Robin we got her " Those four words set something off within him he had ordered the gang to meet him at the location they locked Star in. When they got there Robin found he was starting to dread meeting Starfire, the images of her with Slade and Rorek flooded his mind and instantly any doubt in his mind was pushed to the very back._

_She was a criminal and needed to be stopped no matter what, force would be used if necessary. Pulling off his helmet his eyes widened and darkened beneath the mask as he saw Rorek who was holding Sarfire by her waist. Without warning Robin charged the two and the titans followed suit, Slade was holding off Cybrog and Beast boy with ease. Raven was trying to talk to Starfire while Starfire just charged her and attacked though surprisingly Raven was never hit. Robin however was not nearly as kind with Rorek he used every thing he had to fight the boy. Rorek seemed unnerved by Robins dark demeanor and tried to calm the boy_

_"It isnt what you're thinking...listen to me this is all a..." Rorek was cut off as Robins fist flew across his face, the boy was slammed into a pole and before he knew it Robin had landed a blow to his face again, swearing he fired a beam at Robin knocking him down for a few moments while he tried to talk_

_"I'm trying to tell you Starfire is..." Robin had refused to listen and took out a disc using it as a makeshift pocket knife he landed blow after blow to Rorek who for some unknown reason seemed to be doing everything in his power not to blow Robin from here to kingdom come. Then without warning Robin thrust the discs towards Rorek and made contact with flesh. The only sound on the battle field was the soft gasp of the victim before Rorek stared wide eyed and horrified as blood soaked his uniform and Raven looked up to see Robins weapon lodged in Starfires stomach._

_"S...Star...Starfire..." Was all Rorek and Robin seemed able to say as the girl collapsed in Roreks arm a trail of blood coming from her mouth before Slade landed an unsuspected blow to Beast boy and Cyborg. Raven was snapped back into the present and tried to run over to Starfire but was stopped as Slade stopped her. Robin backed away shocked, he had meant to attack Rorek and before he knew it Starfire had leap in the way and he stabbed her instead...Slade appeared furious or he was one hell of an actor. Before Robin could regret his rash behavior Slade had knocked him across the road and was attempting to murder him, beating Robin into the concrete before he grabbed Robin by the collar and Rorek stopped him motioning towards Starfire who was bleed profusely Slade threw Robin down and the three left..._

_"This is all your fault..." Rorek hissed flying off making Robin glare at his back, it wasnt all Robin's fault..._

(Flashback ended)

Robin could still see Starfires face those normally happy and loving eyes were narrowed for a split second before he had plunged the blade into her stomach and then she stared at him, her face held no hate no anger, just confusion and betrayal. When he looked in her eyes he saw how she felt...betrayed. She betrayed them not the other way around! Robin was furious at her furious for betraying them...wasnt he? Robin sighed he could picture Starfire smiling laughing and sitting with him hugging him holding him. Why did he miss her? She was traitor and he was angry with her...he didnt care if she drowned he said that!

"But you were lying weren't you? You still care thats why you cant go down there and face everyone...you know you hurt her." A small voice said as Robin tried to ignore it, sliding his hand through his soaked hair. This was frustrating, beyond frustrating he shouldn't keep thinking about her unless its about how to capture her and throw her in a cell! Robin punched the ground again before he felt a lump rise in his throat, he couldnt...today proved he couldnt. If he had been able to do it he would have finished her off. Why did he care so much? Had it been any of the other titans he was sure it would have been hard but, he would have been able to do it what made Starfire so special?

"You love her you idiot. You love her and you felt like she betrayed that..." His mind shouted furiously at him making him put his head in his hands. This entire thing...was a mess, a huge, HUGE out of control mess.

--

Rorek had been angry when Robin didnt listen the pinheaded prick! Why the hell did he have to act like an immature 3yr old! Rorek had been sick and tired of trying to get through to him, just as he considered taking Robins head off the boy had tried to stab him and instead ended up hitting Starfire. At that moment Rorek wanted to murder the stupid masked boy. Suddenly he felt bad that was selfish.

"Dont pretend you want to kill him purely for Starfires sake.." His consciousness taunted him he sighed running A hand through his hair. When he first met Starfire she annoyed him her naivety almost struck him as stupidity till he realized she wasnt human. Then her undying loyal for her friends made him think she was weak, her good qualities were hidden for quite some time and Rorek found himself wishing to be rid of the girl slowly she wormed her way into his heart and he begin to look forward to seeing her to spending time with her. She became his friend.

"To bad you didnt stay that way..." He added bitterly before plastering a smile on his face and walking into her bedroom where she lay. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed her face affectionately before she woke up and smiled at him tiredly

"I am glad you are alright..." She murmured making him nod before he removed his hand from her face already missing the warmth it provided

"Yeah dont get too reckless on me though, Slade got pretty angry when you were hurt." He said as she turned her head to the side Rorek regretted bringing it up, no doubt when Robin hit her she felt more then just physical pain.

What is this deep inside my heart

Nothing but "I Miss You,

"I...am truly no longer a titan..." She said, he detected A hint of sadness but chose not to mention it as he was sure it would lead to problems. Starfire blinked a few times before she let her mind wander.

"I...I did not mean to upset friend Robin so much..." She thought as it occurred to her just how much he probably was upset, hurt or angry with her. Starfires mind drifted back to a time not so long ago when the thought Robin would harm her was ridiculous! She missed those times more then anything

_Wanting your kindness only one more time_

_Always never forgetting that profound love_

Rorek watched Starfire though she was so deep in thought he knew she probably didnt notice him, his eyes narrowed slightly as he had a feeling he knew what was plaguing her mind but once again chose not to comment.

_**Inside my heart I only wish**_

_**to communicate that **_

She just wanted to go back to the way things were, before she hurt them and before they hurt her, before she became Slades apprentice, before Robin begin to hate her and wish for her death, before she understood what true heartbreak was. Rorek tried to ignore the torment in Starfires face as she stared into oblivion but found he couldnt and begin to get annoyed with himself.

_The fact that love creates loneliness_

_You know I cannot be an adult_

_Don't leave me alone anymore_

Starfire suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around Rorek clinging to him for dear life, hugging him with all her might, she half expected him to push her away but found instead he wrapped his arms around her making a faint red blush rise to her face before she rested her head onto his chest. At least she had him he was loyal and faithful he cared about her no matter what. Rorek rubbed her back comforting her silently before he put his head on top of hers and sighed deeply glaring at the picture of her with the titans on her desk...or more at the titan who was holding her in the pic

**I cannot replace**

**The man you love**

**Always stay by your side **

**I want to protect you**

He wondered if he would ever be enough to make her forget Robin and the others, something deep down told him he wasnt, as much as he hated to admit it, there was a very good chance Starfire would never get over the Titans. Rorek continued to stroke Starfire keeping her calm before his mind wandered. He didn't want her to die, to get hurt anymore. Even if she had made some bad choices, he couldn't, he wouldn't let anything happen to her that much was clear to him..

Now I feel alone close to you

Starfire felt her self drifting to sleep as Rorek continued to lovingly stroke her in an effort to keep her calm, when she was with him things didnt seem so bad and she appreciated and cared deeply for him for that. Suddenly she almost felt the need to push him away, getting close to someone maybe that wasnt the best thing, as if reading her mind Rorek took his head off hers so he could look in her eyes.

"You know I'm going to be here for you right?" He asked as she smiled and nodded he smiled at her tenderly before hugging her.

**The fact that love creates sadness**

**I came to understand good love**

**Now I feel alone close to you**

_Don't leave me alone anymore_

They had each other that counted for something, maybe it would ease all of her pain but it counted for something, so for them it was enough...

**Now I feel alone close to you**

_Don't leave me alone anymore_

--

Slade relaxed in the office annoyed at what happened, two minutes he turns his back and that little pain in the as boy wonder had stabbed Starfire! He had to admit this was a surprise it wouldnt do to have some physco teen killer after his prize possession, no no no...he would need to do something to calm Robin down something to throw the boy off their trail at least for the moment. Swearing he took out a file and faxed it to titans tower, sure he was pushing his luck but with this new found evidence they would at least back off of Starfire for a bit...Slade groaned before leaning back

"Girl is more trouble then shes worth..." He muttered before opening a file pulling out several pictures all of Starfire either alone or she was in them, he had taken quite some time to get to know his little alien friend and he had to admit she had an eventful life. For some odd reason he found one of them stuck out to him, a recent one. Of her with him and Rorek she had insisted on taking the photo so Slade obliged, an odd feeling came over him now as he stared the photo in the face before tossing it in the fire

"No going soft..." He hissed as he watched it burn before turning back to his work, he needed to plan their next target and THIS time Robin wouldnt interfere...

A/N Such an emotional depressing chapter right? What a way to say WOOO im happy to be back! Anyways Im already working on the new story and chapter so hopefully you guys will have some story alerts and updates pretty darn soon. Review please? So I know you dont hate me! sobs nah j/k but reviews are nice! Lol Anyways Happy Reading! Princess Starfire!


	11. Slade's past ,Starfires love

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her

for himself now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and

Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is

in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed

while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover

that she's really everything.

"That was sad!" Chibi Rorek says getting off Robin hugging me as I nod

"It was a tad depressing, makes me wonder who is gonna win Starfire." I say as the Chibis all stare at me before Robin and Rorek go at it making Starfire stare wide eyed I hold up my hands and hand each Chibi a sword

"Now I want a clean fight, no name calling no pulling hair no hitting below the belt alright GO AT EACH OTHER LIKE THERE IS NO TOMMOROW!" I shout making Chibi Robin and Chibi Rorek go at each other like mad dogs while Starfire and I sit back down and sip our drinks.

"Will friend Robin and friend Rorek be alright?" She asks watching chibi Rorek hold his hand out as chibi Robin struggles to get his sword back and I nod

"Yeah those aren't real anyways...least I think not..." I say shrugging

Onto the story!

--

Starfire wandered the halls bored Slade had taken Rorek out and refused to allow her to even train today. Bored to death she had taken to what she was doing now when she heard something beeping in Slades office, shrugging she walked she walked into Slades office. A message came through she picked it up before sitting down in the chair she swung around in it before she accidentally knocked a stack of papers over.

"Oh dear..." She said before picking up the papers, putting them back in order she frowned when one caught her eye, her curiosity got the better of her and she read over it, she became engrossed as her heart begin to speed up when a cold voice interrupted her.

"Do you always read other peoples papers? Really Starfire I'm quite shocked, one would think a princess had better manners." Slade hissed walking in as Starfire tried to come up with a reasonable excuse before she got up and backed away from Slade, suddenly much more fearful of him then she could ever remember.

"I...I am sorry, I had spilled the work of paper and I did not mean too..." She stuttered backing into a corner of the room, Slade picked up the papers and stared at the one she was reading, his eyes narrowed and he slid the paper into his pocket before he turns his eyes on Starfire.

"So you decided to check up on me?" He sneered making the alien flinch from the harsh tone

"No...It was an accident." She repeated before Slade closed in on her, her back to the wall him in front of her, her emerald eyes looked up like a doe in a deer trap, silently hoping her master would be as kind as he had in past. He raised his hand and she prepared for the blow but it never came. Slade was peeling back the bandages and checking her stomach wound.

"You need to lay down these stitches will become infected.." He said finally making her let out a sigh of relief. Pushing a lock of red hair back she walked past Slade and was almost out the door when his voice reached her ears.

"She was my wife and he was my son...my only son." He explained as Starfire turned around slightly stunned before she found the courage to speak up. She remembered the boys face; he had been handsome, nice. He reminded her of Rorek and Robin. But the woman had been beautiful, gentle in a way; Starfire found herself thinking about how much he woman reminded her of her own mother. Perhaps that's why she had been so curious as to who they were and why Slade had piles of pictures of them.

"What...happened?" She asked finally, sitting down Slade stared at the photograph before speaking his tone dark, unforgiving bitter hateful and angry all in one.

"They were killed...a long time ago." He said finally, Starfire bit her lip before she noticed the expression in Slades eye's sad almost, the sensitive ex titans found herself feeling sad for her ex arch rival.

"H...How did they die?" She asked finally sitting down, Slade looked at her a spark of something in his eye she couldn't identify before he looked off to the side and out one of the tainted windows.

"It was before your friends became the titans..."

(Flashback)

_A man with styled brown hair walked towards his house after a long day at work, his wife would be waiting for him. That thought put him in a decent mood, he wondered what she was cooking for dinner. Or if she had, had a good day. Gotham city wasn't that bad of a place to live he would admit he had wanted to move to metropolis or even jump city but his wife insisted here._

_"She always gets her way..." He thought, but at the end of the day when he saw her smile, it was worth it. A police car raced by him and he thought nothing of it, how many times did officers drive past to stop some robber or crazed mad man only to discover the dark knight and his, clown of a side kick had already stopped the criminal. He didn't really have a problem with Batman but Ribbon or Robin had a poor taste in clothing. Even the tinny batgirl had better style._

_"Maybe I should call and see if Alison can design something." He added mentally amused, he rounded another corner and swore when he saw how dark it actually was, picking up the pace he begin to run towards his house. A bad feeling started to sink in as he put his hand on the knob he walked in to find the table set and his wife dead on the floor her face peaceful and untouched still as beautiful as when she bid him goodbye that morning. A sharp contrast with the red blood staining the shirt the joker's symbol right next to her._

_"Alison!" He wasn't quite sure why he was yelling, picking her up he stared horrified until he felt a warm liquid slide down his face. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Who was responsible, a loud laugh echoed throughout the night sky as if mocking him. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Slade was furious to find the dark knight in his home._

_"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was here..." He said simply before leaving the grieving man. Getting up he laid his beloved wife back down and ran outside, he wasn't sure why he was but he wanted...needed revenge. They would pay for his wife's life. Weather it was fate chance or cursed luck that lead him to the next scene all those years later he would never know. _

_It had been 5 years since the murder of his beloved wife and he was on a war path a changed man only his son, now his prized possession and only link left to Alison saw the softer loving human side of his father. Slade was on his way home, another late night his son would be headed home as well, he ignored the odd peaceful evening as he drove down the street. Slade's eyes narrowed as he called his house phone only to get the answering machine, annoyed he decided to drive around town. Hoping to find his son_

_"Teenagers!" He grumbled under his breath, that's when a shadow caught his eye; he put the car in reverse and was stunned to see Batman, the joker and someone else going at It in an ally. Slades eyes narrowed...Batman had failed to protect his wife. That twisted freak had taken one of the things in the world he loved most. Slade slid his hand into the glove compartment and pulled out a silver pistol, watching the clown jump around with Batman. The 3rd man masked had retreated now and Robin was pursuing him, Slade fired and hit Joker in the arm drawing a large amount of blood. Batman turned around and was surprised to see the man look so serious, just as he prepared to fire again Batman knocked the gun out his hand._

_"You can't kill him; you have a son think about that." He said coldly, Slade's eyes narrowed and he prepared to go for the gun when a loud crash caught their attention. The dark knight sped off and Joker was long gone. Slade swore and headed back for his car when something in, he was almost in when the police sped by, he rolled his eyes annoyed as crowds begin to form. Wondering what all the fuss was about Slade walked over and pushed his way through. There in a puddle of blood barely alive was his son, the mask gone. Slade threw a pedestrian and burst past the officer kneeling by his sons side. This couldn't happen to him twice, first his wife and now his son!?_

_"Who?" He would make their life miserable; make them wish they were dead LONG before he gave them their wish. His son inhaled painfully trying to stay alive just a few more moments people were screaming in the background__._

_"Robin...he...didn't mean too..I'm sorry dad I did it...for mom." He said finally as his head went limp. Slade felt what little humanity was left vanish, Batmans word haunted him. What did he have left now? His son was dead! It was Robins fault! If they had done their jobs his family would still be alive. Slade Wilson died that day and all that remained...was Slade._

(Flashback over)

Slades gaze didn't leave the photo as Starfires emerald eyes filled with tears. He had lost his family, just like her, but he didn't have war! Robin...he wouldn't kill someone but...he had said he would never hurt her. Yet he became angry and almost killed her, without warning she floated over and hugged Slade, making him go rigid her own tears dripped down and he relaxed for a moment enjoying the Tama embrace before he tried to push her away only to discover she held onto him tighter.

"I will not leave..." She promised. She meant that. She would remain loyal to him because he needed her and she needed him. He had not lied or deceived her in any way. Robin had done both, he pretended to care for her, he pretended to trust her and be her friend.

"You will lose your friends, don't make promises you cannot keep." Slade warned her as she continued to hug him.

"I will not mind..." She replied as Slade finally returned her hug shocking the princess, he moved her face and titled it towards his so he could look at her. For once he was unsure of what to do, the fact she was willing to give up the titans for him was sill shocking.

"We will leave jump city soon, your friends can have it." He said firmly as she nodded

"Very well..." She replied firmly before Slade hugged her, his chin resting on her shoulder and a dark grin found its way to his face. She was his at last. Rorek sighed, he couldn't help but feel happy at what he heard, to be honest he didn't want Starfire to leave and he sure as hell didn't want to go join the teen titans. Raven wasn't so bad but he knew right off the bat he and Robin wouldn't get along….though…when he heard Robin…he was sure, Robin was still very much in love with Starfire. Looking down he stared at the photo of the titans before he ripped off Robins head and burned it.

"_You can't have her anymore…."_ Rorek thought annoyed before walking down the hall towards Starfires room. Things were different now and Robin had a fair chance to fix things Rorek wasn't about to break his back to help out the hard headed masked teenagers anymore it was a waste of time as far as he was concerned and besides……..Starfire was happy and wanted to stay…….right?

A/N pretty damn twisted right? Or maybe not I don't know so NOW who do you guys think is the bad guy hmmm? Reviews are lovely! Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	12. Eve of terror Gomen Nasia

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her

for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and

Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is

in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed

while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she will soon discover

that she's really everything.

I walk back in holding a peice of paper and sitting back next to Starfire.

"They still battling it out?" I ask watching the cloud of smoke rise up as Robin and Rorek continue to battle

"Yes, though friend Rorek called Robin a strange word." She says as I raise an eyebrow

"What did he call him?" I ask before Starfire prepares to open her mouth and a gloved hand slides around it

"Let's not repeat that one..." Chibi Slade says as Rorek and Robin stip fighting Rorek holding Robin back with one arm prouldy

"Hiyah where have you been the first BLOODY HALF OF THE STORY?!?!" I shout before Slade pats Starfires head and sits down

"I was busy now lets read the chapter was the best by far." He says as I raise an eyebrow

"Why do you say that?" i ask

"It focused solely on me." He replies in a DUH tone as I facepalm

"Just....just move on to the story people...." I sigh

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own TT Blah, Blah, Blah if I did I would not be writing fan fiction I would just make it happen in the show whoosp forgot this in a few chappies sorry peoples... Gomen Nasia is a beautiful song and belongs to T.A.T.U I was forced for reasons I hope will be obvious in the story to cut one part of the song out but you should buy their CD or youtube this song it is FANTASTIC

A/N once again this chapter will be told backwards because I think it works better that way no worries the entire story wont be told this way. The beginning is future obviously, The flash back is past and the end is present and will eventually get to the beginning of the chapter. I just felt the need to break it down for everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire took in a painful but necessary gulp of air as she laid in bed she wrapped her bruised arm around her torn side, she twitched slightly and regretted it instantly when a wave of pain shot through her. Her mind wandered back to earlier, the puddle of blood under her had still been fresh and she was beginning to wonder how long she'd last in the dark room or ally wherever she was. A whimper escaped from her red lips before she tried to moved her swollen wrist, she was almost sure every bone in her body was broken. Still half frozen from the cold air and pain Starfire let her head sink into the pillow. Raven sat at a table in a jail cell waiting for the person she had requested to come, Robin was home and fuming by now she was sure, she shrugged until a girl was brought to the table by two guards she was chained and hand cuffed....

(Flash back)

_It had started out like any other normal day, Starfire lost count but she was pretty sure she had been Slade with anywhere from five to six months now. For two of them she had not been sent to do anything, Slade took Rorek and herself on outings numerous times and everything had been fine. They had moved away from jump city and Starfire had only wished she had left Raven a note._

_**What I thought wasn't mine**_

_**In the light**_

_**Was one of a kind,**_

_**A precious pearl**_

_Starfire wasn't sure why she decided to go off all alone or why she felt the sudden urge to talk to her old friends but she needed them, or at least Raven, the alien princess had been pretending and fooling even herself for a while that she didn't need the other Titans but now her heart was aching for them as she watched reports about the team. They hadn't told all of jump city she betrayed them much to her surprise. _

_**When I wanted to cry**_

_**I couldn't cause I**_

_**Wasn't allowed**_

_"I should at least make sure they are not hurt yes?" She thought before she landed, she didn't miss some of the stares of the few people she met. Most of them just stared curiously the town was rather empty maybe because the earth holidays were coming up? She noticed Titans tower seemed virtually the same. It had strange lights but they were beautiful, floating up she smiled warmly at her friends inside. Robin was sipping something out of a cup Raven and Beast boy were sitting together. Cyborg was no where to been seen he was probably working on his "Baby" sighing she bit her lip._

_**Gomennasai for everything**_

_**Gomennasai, I know I let you down**_

_**Gomennasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_"Perhaps you could apologize.....perhaps....you could say the sorry?" She shook her head, she knew what they thought of her, Rorek had even come back and told her what they said. Her ears watered slighlty......she missed them so much. Raven....someone who was like a big sister Blackfire never was...Beast boy someone she trusted to make her laugh. Cyborg someone who protected her and Robin.......Robin her best friend her world....how could he turn on her as he had? How could they! She pulled back and shook her head, she didn't understand her mood swings. Landing she shoot one last sorrowful look at the tower before she left._

_**What I thought was a dream**_

_**A mirage**_

_**Was as real as it seemed**_

_**A privilege**_

_**When I wanted to tell you**_

_**I made a mistake**_

_**I walked away**_

_**Gomennasai, for everything**_

_"I do not belong with them anymore. And they do not wish for me to be there anymore..." She said before she picked up her pace it would be a bit of a flight before she got back, her heart was crying, begging her to go back and just say sorry! Take all the blame even if it weren't all her fault! She shook her head again as a single tear slipped down her face. She almost took flight when she realized there were footsteps behind her. Before she could even see who it was something hit her in the eyes the Tamaran princess let out a slight sob before something slammed into her ribcage._

_**Gomennasai, Gomennasai,**_

_**I never needed a friend,**_

_**Like I do now**_

_"Please stop..." She whimpered before her attacker grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a wall, Starfire's lack of eyesight and panic were putting her at a disadvantage before she felt something sharp slam into her stomach. A cold icy feeling filled her veins before she felt something sharp slam into her stomach. A cold icy feeling filled her viens before she felt someones foot replace where the metal item had been. Starfire concentrated and for a split second prepared to fire when something slammed into the side of her head._

_"Rorek! Slade! Ro..." She caught herself....Robin wouldn't come...Robin would never come. She thought before she attempted to punch her rival only to have her wrist caught and twisted. A snap warned her it was probably broken, her eyes still burned and she couldn't see who was attacking her, swinging her leg around she knocked them over and begin to kick them. They moved out of the way and now she was kicking air. She stopped....where....her train of thought was cut off as a sharp pain filled her side and she felt something warm run down her side a scream escaped her mouth and the person seemed startled because she heard them fly back and cause a crash. The footsteps left and her eyes watered, she wasn't sure how long it was but her vision was blurry. _

_She could make out something white and when she moved her hand slighlty she realized it was all around her.....Rorek and Robin had both shown it to her...snow! That's what it was....it was snowing! Starfire winced as she tried to get up only to find she couldn't, she wondered how long she had been gone....did anyone miss her? Would anyone even notice she was gone? Well of course Rorek would and Slade right? He would notice her missing.......at least she hoped they would. Her head hurt badly and she fought to stay awake"Rorek.....Slade....Raven....Beast boy....Cyborg..........Ro....Robin..." She felt her self go numb at the last word and she finally just let go, she missed them! Missed her old life and she would give anything to take it all back! To just say sorry and go back home! "I just wish to go home...." She whispered._

_Her lips were cold and going blue, the tears had long now stop running and she winced internally when she heard footstep...they were back! She squeezed her eyes shut before she heard a gasp and the person stopped moving, she begin to panic and shiver as she heard slow steps come towards her when someone uttered her name.._

_"Starfire..." Raven said horrified the smaller girl was too scared to touch her battered friend at risk of hurting her more so but when she sensed Starfires emotional torment the purple eyed girl had against Cyborg and Beast boys warnings not to come after her and she was thankful she had. Raven looked over her body before she took off her clock and wrapped it around Starfire to keep her warm_

_**Gomennasai, I let you down**_

_**Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,**_

_**Gomennasai till the end**_

_**I never needed a friend**_

_**Like I do now**_

_"What happened to you? How did you get here?!" She said as Starfires eyes watered_

_"Raven...." She was beyond relieved to see the girl and Raven nodded her eyes sad, this was her friend. One of her best friends, how could things have gotten this bad? She felt anger towards Robin intensify as she realized the idiot had been there and didn't even make his presence known yet, looking back her angry purple eyes locked with masked emotionless ones. She almost had the mind to kill Robin right then and there how long had he been here! The Titans had slowly adjusted to Starfire not being around anymore and at some times they genuinely enjoyed each other thought it wasn't the same. Movie nights holidays none of them seems quite as fun without her and now she was near dead and Robin was just STANDING there! Raven hurled a pebble at him and his face darkened to a glare when she noticed someone landed in the alleyway, there stood a fuming Rorek._

_"What did you do to her?!" He demanded as Ravens eyes narrowed, Robin seemed ready to beat Rorek to a bloody pulp and she contacted him mentally "Don't, don't you dare fight him." She warned before Starfire inhaled sharply and Raven swore as she realized Starfire was struggling to breath, both Rorek and Robins faces begin to twist into distress and Raven placed a hand over Starfires body as she begin to attempt and slowly heal the girls lungs. The color in Starfires face begin to come back and before Raven could even say something Rorek had grabbed her making Raven jump. She stared as Rorek held Starfire like a child would its favorite toy. Like a precious item that would break if he wasn't too careful._

_"That wont even heal her half way..........it would take days..." Raven warned standing up as Rorek tossed her her clock much to Ravens annoyance, he glared at Robin before looking at Raven and his eyes locked with hers making her stare surprised at what she saw in them_

(Flashback over)

"Thank you." He muttered grateful before flying off with Starfire who had smiled sadly at Raven before they were out of site, Raven almost went after them when Rovin grabbed her by the arm and shook his head no, he let go at her surprised stare. Sighing deeply he turned out of the ally and headed back towards the tower, Raven frowned and looked around before she felt images flicker through her mind. She stared wide eyed and put a hand over her heart before she looked in Robins direction

"No...." She whispered horrified before she transformed and headed for Titans tower. Beast boy jumped when she appeared in front of him and he stared wide eyed

"Raven whats wrong?!?" He said as she shook her head and ran into the back, Beast boy and Cyborg followed her as she went into the one place they dreaded most now. Starfires room, she was careful not to disturb anything though the room was dusty now, she went trough Starfires draw until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out Starfires communicator she sighed before looking at Beast boy and Cyborg.

"Cover for me. I'll be back in two days tops." She said simply before they both stared concerned

"Where are you going?" They both chimed as she sighed sadly, she couldn't tell them what she saw, not until she was sure.

"Ill be back." She sighed before she vanished. Raven had gotten to ailen planet soon enough and was relieved she got in with ease, she waited at a table paitenly for the person she was hopping could help her tie everything together up before it was too late. She shook her head again and shrugged this time before the girl was borught out to the table.

"My name is Raven....I want to know everything you knew about your cellmate..." She said simply as the girl stared

"Why should I tell you?" She inquired Raven let a smirk find its way to her face as she waited for the guards to leave before she death glared the girl

"It's about her sister.....and if you don't help me I'll kill you right now." She warned the girl stared slighlty surprised though Raven wasn't sure what made her face morph into slight shock the girl looked left and right before she leaned over the table slighlty to talk to Raven

"I'll tell you about Blackfire...and I'll tell you right now she was NOT crazy that whole thing............was a set up..."

A/N Evil aren't I? Cutting it off like that. Anyways that's the big shocker for this one until next time. Read Review ETC Happy Reading Princess Starfire!


	13. Angels

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her

for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and

Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is

in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed

while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover

that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N beware fairly dark(possibly I don't know, maybe you guys will be like psfh she's a pansy!) if you notice this chapter has taken a different darker tone to things why? Well that's A: part of the plot and B: A personal reason but hopefully you wont let this scare you crapless and stop you from finishing the rest of the story. It was a real struggle for me to decide weather or not to stick with the original plot anyway I'll shut up now and let you read....

PS: The Chibis have been sent away till the chapter is over due to the fact they would murder each other if you play a song I would suggest Angels by within temptation I think it fits

----------------------

Starfire walked around in the dark pacing, why did she feel so nervous? Rorek had been sent away for two days on a special mission, he wouldn't be back for two days, that meant Starfire would train with Slade, after Slade and Rorek filled her in on what had happened she didn't bother with trying to go back though she found herself trying to contact Raven in order to thank her but the purple haired girl had yet to contact her back, she hoped she was ok. Ravens eye's narrowed

"How do you know?" She asked the raven hair colored girl, the girl looked left and right again, Ravens eyes narrowed, honestly how much was she gonna do that before she answered a damn question? Maybe she should have been put in a psych ward instead of a prison house...

"It went like this.....this guy shows up you know? Suit, black and red I think, he had a mask but his voice was pretty sexy, anyways....."

(Flash black)

_Rose narrowed her eyes, this was the 5th time she had seen Black, as she dubbed her for short. Pacing in her cell, the normally uncaring Tamaran princess seemed slightly troubled, worried even, she almost laughed. Black hardly worried about anything, from what she learned, her cell mate and new friend wasn't the affectionate type._

_"hey black, you keep this up we'll be able to walk out of jail." She tried not to snicker as Black fire eyed her almost surprised she had noticed her, she shrugged before sitting down and Rose titled her head, maybe her cell mate wasn't in the mood for taunting, was she sick or something?!_

_"Hey Black, what's eating ya?" She asked worriedly as Blackfire gazed her eyes going cold for a moment before she realized who exactly she was speaking too, she looked at a vial in her hand before tossing it and catching it_

_"Got a plan, to get rid of the brat...." She said simply as Rose sighed, she hated these schemes, they always ended badly for her friend and her baby sister would get hurt for no obvious reason other then, Black was bored so she did it, she had a little under half a year ago learned the truth about the royal family._

_"Come on Black, we get out soon don't ruin your chances. Besides you know that Robin or ribbon guy is senile about her, he would kill you." Rose said pleadingly, Black fire arched an eyebrow before she laid on her cot_

_"I want her out...."_

_"She will be out, black please? Just think about it, you don't have to love her, hell you don't have to like her, just don't try and hurt her anymore..." Rose said sitting up she looked to make sure the guards weren't near, last thing she needed was for them to press charges about plotting to assassinate the royal family, despite Black being one herself_

_"I'll think about it, I still hate that wench...." She said turning over as Rose smiled relieved,_

_"Thanks Black...."_

(Flash black over)

"Slate, or Slider or something like that, that's who she was talking too, anyway Black finally decided to let it go, I was so proud of her, you know getting over that isn't easy, right after she told that Slate guy she didn't want any part of it, she got real sick you know? Out of the blue then one day she just went loco, that vial was gone too........" Rosa said blinking as two tears ran down her face, Raven was almost tempted to feel bad for the girl, so she had been friends, close it appeared, with Blackfire and Slade had planned to use her against Starfire? Raven sighed "Azarath Metrio sythois...." she said quietly to keep her powers in check, she looked over at the girl

"Anything else?" She asked as Rose nodded

"Yeah, yeah this dude um Rorek, real hot. He was with him, I think he was supposed to seduce her baby sister or something, he seemed really predatory, like he drew you in then WHAM he locked the trap. Black thought he was cute, he seemed really into her little sister though, it was kind of creepy he had these eyes that were so gorgeous it was like, he could make you do what he wanted....." Ravens eyes widened, Rorek? Rorek had set Star up? _"But....he's so scared of losing her, he loves her...." _She thought confused and furious, she calmed her self again

"I'll get you out of here...." She said simply, Robin was going to be pissed when he found out. Getting up Raven pulled the girl with her over to a guard they talked for a few minutes and within seconds the girl was free. Starfire slowed her pace as she came to the training room, Slade was curled up and she wasn't too sure how to re act, walking over to him she tried to put a hand on his shoulder before he pulled away, she frowned surprised

"Slade..." He started to mumble as he stood up

"Don't, Don't touch me...." He said harshly

"You had to do it didn't you? Make me hurt you, things were fine, then you had to get close to me, you had to try and change the plan..." He hissed as she moved back, she tripped and landed on her bottom as she stared up at her normally calm, cool and unusually kind master

"I...I........" She was so confused, what did he mean? Slade roughly grabbed her arm and bent it before she felt a sharp pain in her arm, a cold liquid fledged her veins and she felt her breath slow as she fell back to the ground,

"I admit, I did tamper with you a bit, I found and made a drug, but instead of making you happy, I reversed it, so you would remain angrier then you normally would have, other wise you would have left, gone back. I couldn't let that happen...." He said almost apologetically, Starfire rolled around trying to shake the feeling from her arm as it spread through out her body, why would Slade hurt her?!?! She felt her head fall back and she sighed

"I am......I am sorry...." She said as Slades foot slammed into her stomach, she inhaled sharply, her eyes glowed slightly but no beams came out. She tried to move out of his grasp before he pulled her up by her hair, his foot now moved from her stomach, she hissed.

"I even let you have a little friend, you selfish girl." He snapped coldly, her head flew to the side as his hand bruised her cheek, she slammed her foot into him and he dropped her, she tried to move away only to have him yank her back, she felt her head slam into the ground and she winced, by now her vision was blurring. A snap brought her back to reality, her wrist was bent and she knew it was either sprained or broken

"Sla..Slade....Sla!" She let out an ompf as his had covered her mouth, she thought about biting it when he glared at her, she instantly knew it was a bad idea, instead she took to staring at him with hurt betrayed eyed

"Don't look at me like that, I followed you, I thought they MIGHT try and hurt you and here you were trying to sneak off, well I couldn't have that, so I attacked you, but it was Robin who shocked me most, he actually just....................stood there, if Raven and Rorek hadn't come you would be dead." He hissed in her ear, she winced at his harsh tone and looked up at him pleadingly when he pulled his head up, he stared at her almost caring, part of him damned him, told him to stop hurting this poor innocent creature that he in some twisted way had come to care for slightly, he shook his head for a moment, what the hell was wrong with him? He glared and applied pressure to Starfires wrist, Rorek better have been taking care of what he haf told him too.

Robin gritted his teeth as he felt the concrete in contact with his face, he had come home to find Raven was gone and Beast boy and Cyborg didn't seem concerned, next thing you knew he had been patrolling and out of no where Starfies reject of a boyfriend had shown up. Now the two were engaged in both a verbal and physically, Rorek who was normally a very cool and calculating, from what Robin observed, rival was furious and being a complete smart ass at the moment.

"You left her alone, and you left her to die, you broke her heart you drove her away. Now you try and take her back? To hell with that." He said landing another blow to Robins stomach making the masked boy fly back, Robin felt his pride get wounded before he knocked Rorek onto his back

"She has known me for years, she has known you for what? Not even a solid one? Don't get mad at me because you can't replace me." Robin hissed before Rorek landed another blow to his face, annoyed. He had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"You pushed her this far, now you're mad? When she needed someone to run to I was there, when she needed someone to care about her, I was there, you almost killed her." He shouted furiously, **that** was a slap to the face, Robin stopped attacking him, had he? Had he really been THAT bad of a friend?

"Maybe it wasn't one incident, did you EVER consider you set your self up for this? That you made her easy bait for someone to come and...." Robins fist flew across his face cutting him off, the masked hero was on top of him with in seconds and pounding his face in till Rorek re acted by blasting him across the road, he grabbed Robins head and glared down at him

"Now she runs to me now, I hold her when she needs it, i'ts me who kisses her goodnight, me who protects her from people, me who remembers her favorite food, holidays, down to the tiniest detail and I'm not letting YOU of all people change that." He added before blasting him into an ally, he took to the skies and wiped the blood of his bruised and battered face, he damned Robin, the stupid boy had been planning on trying to steal Starfire back, well Slade and Rorek wouldn't have it! He had shreded the letter Robin had writen and made sure it was CLEAR what would happen if he went near Starfire again, a small voice told him that was selfish and asked him how could he keep her seperated from people she loved_"I'm so sorry Starfire..." _He thought as it dawned on him the magnitude of what he had just done.

Starfire curled up in a ball bringing her knees to her chest as Slade left the room with the door slamming, she hiccuped, choking back a sob as he left, she rolled over clinging to what remained of her outfit,What had she done? She shouldn't have trusted him! She got up, she had to get cleaned up before Rorek got back, she looked down the halls and expected to see Slade waiting for her and sighed relieved when he was apparently gone, she scrubbed herself clean in the shower, when she got out she jumped back as Slade was waiting for her.

Firmly he sat her down before he wrapped her arm, he moved her hair out of her face and put ice on her face, she felt repulsed, how could he? Just sit there and act like he hadn't hurt her! She felt tears rise and he wiped them away, she pulled her he'd away as he set everything in place.

"I had too, it was the only way." He said almost mournfully, she glared through tear filled eyes as he left, she rolled over on her side and laid on the bed, this was beyond horrible, she clutched her covers closer to her almost hysterically she laid there crying until she drifted off to sleep to a word where she couldn't be hurt anymore. Raven swore as she sensed all the emotions around her, the one that stood out the most was pain, Rose was pissed beyond all reason as she listened to Raven rant to her as they headed back, from what the two knew Slade had been working on his plan for quite some time, after Black fire backed out he set her up and had her killed when he became worried she would warn Starfire.

"This isn't your fault...." Raven said to Rose who wiped countless tears from her eyes before Raven put a hand to her head, images flickered, Starfire Robin, blood Slade, Rorek, trouble danger, pain death, betrayal. She fell to the ground her head throbbing, Rose tried to pick her up but Raven pushed her away

"No, it's fine....just wait." She said slowly opening her eyes, she felt them water slightly, Starfire....Robin....what did her visions mean? Robin wouldn't really hurt her would he? She stood up and Rose steadied her

"We have to get to the others, fast!" Raven said as Rose nodded and the two continued their flight, as the reached Titans tower they were greeted by a wild Beast Boy and Cyborg

"Rae he beat up Robin! Who's this? Where did you go? Are you all right? You'll never...." A lamp blew up telling them both to shut up, Rose walked in and Raven followed, five minutes later both set on the couch

"This is Blackfires ex cell mate, I saw some things and I went to investigate, in Blackfires autopsy she had a drug, an alien one....Beast boy opened his mouth to comment and Raven raised a hand.....original I know, anyway, apparently it's like a happy pill or like anesthesia, except it makes you mad, angry............crazy even. Blackfire tested positive for more then three times the needed amount." Raven explains as Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a worried look

"Rose can continue from there....." Raven said as Rose inhaled deeply and recited the story to the two titans, after a few moments Cyborg rubbed his fore head,

"We're in this deep...." He said as Beast Boy nodded, the normally witty and hyper changelings expressions was dark, angry and sad, they hadn't liked her but, it sounded like Black fire was geniuely making a half attempt to change and how was she repaid? Slade had her killed, set her up so she would have to be put down like a, a.....Beast boy shivered, why did he get the feeling something bad was happening? Cyborgs voice brought him back to the present

"We gotta tell Rob, like now." He said darkly as Raven nodded, Rose sighed and stood up before he followed all four titans into the back, somehow it didn't seem like they would be feeling the joy of the seasons any time soon. Rose winced when she saw the leader, he was bruised and battered but he could still move well enough to fight so he must not have been beaten too badly. His cold hard masked face met hers and she inhaled deeply

"Who is this?" He snapped as Raven frowned

"She's the only person who can explain what's going on now sit down." She said firmly, he did so, Rose begin to wonder if she should record herself when Raven nodded to her, remembering why she was here she once again repeated the story to Robin who seemed to grow more and more depressed with each passing moment, when she was done he looked completely crushed. No longer the angry cold young man she saw when she first went there, just.....crushed

"So all this time, you think he was..." Raven nodded

"She's stronger then before, angrier she's changed drastically, I wouldn't be surprised if she was and I did some research on Rorek, I think he may be from a planet near Stars, the thing is they have powers similar to Starfires, even as far as the star bolts, but she got those from experiments, Roreks always had them." She said before Robin frowned

"Anything else?" He asked sitting up as everyone prepared to duck

"Mind control, one of his powers is mind control...." She said flatly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yeah I freaked myself out with this chapter, anways I'm sure some slade lovers out there are calling me every name in the book right now, sorry if you guys felt he was OOC, anyways how many of you guys guessed that? I tried to be subtle with the sore arms or the fact she was so enchanted by his eyes so eh, anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy reading Princess Starfire, PS reviews would be lovely, I haven't't gotten any recently =( sad!


	14. Slipped Away: Starfires POV

Everything

Summary Oh Boy Robin messed up again

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her A new villain has his eye on the Princess and he will do anything to get her

for him self now it's up to Robin Cyborg Raven and

Beast Boy to Save Starfire and the city but can they? Even when she is

in Slades control and brokenhearted If they don't jump city is doomed

while Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans she'll soon discover

that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

---------------------

*The chibis walk back in all bandaged and bruised, bleeding with bruised arms and broken limbs, i lay them all down in a row, Chibi Starfire, Rorek, Robin and Slade, before sitting back and sipping warm cocoa and eating cookies*

(Previous conversation of the chibis and I)

Chibi-Robin: You are a bas...

Me: HEY! it's CHRISTmas we don't use those words on this day!

Chibi Robin: At least my fiance isn't a dumbas..*I throw a high heel and hit him in the head*

Me: Shut the f...

Chibi-Rorek:....excuse me....but didn't you use that and many other words in the store yesterday?

Me: Well that was an exception, that SOB sold my DVD that they were SUPPOSED TO KEEP FOR ME! SO i had to pay and ARM LEG and half my soul for it!!

Chibi-Slade: Can I have the other half?

Me: Then the Son of a B*** didn't have my camera, let me stand there for 30 F*KING MINUTES, because HE didn't feel like helping me find a new one. THEN THAT SMARTA** B***

Chibi Starfire:....oh my, what do all these strange words mean?

Chibi Slade: My dear they mean...

*Robin and Rorek jump him and fists begin to fly as Starfire stares wide eyed*

Me: Then that f*king BAS***

Chibi-Starfire: Erm yes....on to the story now yes? Merry Christmas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS: This will be told from stars POV for the first 3/4ths of it

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings, it is glorious to see you, I suppose by now you know my story, or most of it correct? Well a lot has happened since then, I am now my masters, how did he put it...pet I think? I shall start from the beginning, it was after I had been horribly beaten by Slade, our worst enemy turned friend then enemy again, oh my, that was not to the confusing was it? I shall hope not. After I had a terrible fight with my dear friends I left my team, then I met my dear friend Rorek, he is very handsome but very quiet, he does not yell often and worries about me a lot. I feel....strange things around him at times...I shall continue though, it started a week or so after my master had become terribly upset with me, I should mention he has been teaching me to speak "normal"...

(Flashback)

_I awoke as usual only to find my friend Rorek was not there, I frowned confused before I brushed my hair and walked out timidly, I did not wish to upset my master again, I turned a corner and gasped when a hand covered my mouth, my heart sped up and I began to struggle as I could not breathe_

_"Slade..." I thought before I felt a hand slid down my skirt, I went rigid, what was he doing? I felt his hot breathe on my skin and then I felt his lips, he kissed me on my neck and made his way up to my face, I tried to move but he only held me tighter, I was not sure why my powers would not work well, they just, did not anymore, no matter how hard I tried, I was slowly losing control of my powers...and myself._

_"Why are you doing this? " I asked weakly, for some reason I felt sleepy_

_"You should realize by now...what my plan for you was." He said pushing my skirt down the rest of the way, I began to cry and prepared for the worst when he let me go. I fell forward from the harsh shove and I sighed relieved when I heard him calmly walk away, fixing myself I sniffled, why was I so weak?_

(End flashback)

I would not discover the answer until later....much later, I dare not tell friend Rorek, he would be very upset, perhaps he would start to hate me as friend Robin does now, he has said it many times, how much he hates me. I still care for him deeply though, and for all my other friends. I hope they are doing all right....oh I offer apology, I am doing the trailing of off again am I not? As I said, I dare not tell friend Rorek however....things worsened

(Flashback)

_I had tried to contact friend Raven, despite the pain I felt when I did, Slade had caught me doing it and was not happy, he slammed me into a wall and begin to yell many angry things at me, I cowered under his glare, it brought back many unhappy memories, I could see Robin yelling at me, saying cruel things to me and suddenly he stopped. He began to stroke my face as my Knorfka used too, without warning his mouth covered mine, from then my fate was sealed._

_He pinned me down, my protest meant nothing to him, I was merely a pawn in this chess game as he puts it, that confused me, how was I a game piece? When he took off my uniform I almost began to grasps what he was saying...._

_He began to tell me how I was the only one he could use, as he puts it...I felt him poke me with something and my blood went cold, it felt like ice, I shivered but found I could only gasp hopelessly hoping Rorek would arrive. He would not though, he was gone for week, a trip, Slade had said...I fought back, really I did. But he was much stronger then I was at the time...I ignored his hands touching all over my body, I tried to block of the heat from his mouth, and he ignored my pleas for him to stop as he continued to rip me apart and use me for his own pleasure, when I screamed from the pain he used his hand to cover my mouth, I was not sure when he stopped, but it did not matter...I had given in to him some time ago given up the fight. I never felt so ashamed..._

(Flashback over)

That was the first time it happened, eventually I learned to do as my master told me, sometimes bad things happened to Rorek when I did something wrong, of course friend Rorek never complained, he only smiled and took care of me, so I could not tell him my secret. It would hurt him deeply. I slowly began to regain control of my powers until one morning I did not feel well, I could not hold anything down, master Slade was out, friend Rorek was worried about me and began asking me many questions the more I answered the angrier he became until I could no longer lie, sobbing I told him everything, he pat my back lovingly and held me close, I could tell he was doing the crying, something Robin never did, he never cried for me.

(Flashback)

_Blood flew out of my mouth as Slades hand met with my face, My arms were bound above my head and I hung from the wall taking every blow, Rorek was gone, away on a mission, though not for master this time, for me. He wishes to see me safe I trust him, I know he will come back for me, I have upset master, I asked about my friends. He slapped me again and I did not make a sound, he brought his hands to my hips and moved them up to my waist before one hand firmly seized my bruised and sore face_

_"You belong to me now is that clear?" He hissed I numbly nodded my head, what choice did I have? I did not wish to cause any more problems other then what I had already. He allowed me to collapse to the floor and left me there, as was protocol. I got up, washed and prepared myself for the rest of the day, such was life of one of Slades apprentice_

(Flashback over)

I cannot complain much, I chose this life and am treated far better then most, there are times when he seems to actually care about me but then I am reminded how dark and vile he really is, It is time now, time for me to do what I've been preparing for, for nearly a year now. I landed near Titans tower, A basket in my hands, I slowly floated into my old room, now dusty and un touched though a few things were added, I smiled slightly it was almost like a memorial.....for me...I shook my head

"_They do not care anymore, soon she will not care anymore..." _I reminded myself the familiar ache in my heart rose up as I saw the purple hair girl walk in, she was a bit thinner now but still very pretty and her hair was a little longer, I smiled

"Friend Raven..." I said my voice tired but still the same as nearly two years or less ago when i left, I counted, perhaps it had been around a year and a half, did it matter? It was over now, she looked at me, her purple eyes filled with pain and sadness

"We should talk first, they'll listen, let us help you please! I told you about Rose she'll help!" Raven said to me pleadingly, I shook my head soberly and handed her the basket. Raven took it carefully and looked down at it before casting a sad glance at me,

"I wont let you down...please be careful. My friend..." She said, those two words brought tears to my eyes, I hugged Raven tightly one last time before leaving not wanting to face Robins wrath if he caught me there, i wiped the tears from my eyes as I flew towards home, this was for the best, this is what was best. I assured myself before sighing shakily, I frowned suddenly confused....where was Rorek? He was supposed to meet me....I wondered before a sharp pain filled my neck and gloved hands slipped around my mouth and waist...

"...I don't appreciate how you made such large decisions without my consent..." He said pulling me close to him, our bodies pressed together, I only enjoyed such closeness when with Rorek, Robin even if he still cared but not for my master, not like this. When he removed my top I knew what was coming, I tightened my hands and stomped his foot by surprise, I began to run and merely made it a few feet before he tackled him, I felt something sharp enter my body and instantly I felt weak, sick.

"This drug took me a long time to concoct but once I figured it out, I made an endless supply, If you would behave I wouldn't need to do this." He said to me coldly, I began to shake, I couldn't see what he was doing but I felt something enter me and screamed at the pain, I am not sure when it was over, I imagined it had been quite some time, since Slade was panting, the next thing was the worst pain I had ever experienced, it was worse then anything they had done when i had been captured, my body shook on the floor until he turned it off, the light in my eyes died and I felt myself slip from this world...

Perhaps now you are wondering how I am telling you my story if I am gone, well, I am still here in a sense, my body appears the same but it is not my own, Slade owns me now, I am his puppet, his toy, friend Rorek would be terribly upset, I can only hope they will forgive me for what I've done...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade watched Starfire battle the Titans mercilessly, going at them with the rage of a rabid animal and he smirked underneath his mask, she had been perfect all along granted she had knocked him off course a few times and he did genuinely care about her, but those feelings could be pushed aside. He stayed within the shadows ready to attack if needed to protect her from the Titans, he glared when Raven began reason with Robin, a name stuck out to him

Rose....wasn't that the name of the little brat Blackfire had befriend back on the jail? He thought annoyed before he looked down in his palm, a device with waves on it warned him of Starfires nerve system. He ordered her to pull back and she did, pulling her into an alleyway he looked over her injuries from the battle before he picked up the distinct sound of foot steps, pushing her against the wall Slade covered her mouth with his own locking her in demanding kiss as Robin rounded the corner, an angry cry along with a blunt kick to the head let him know the boy wonder still had feelings for the object of, if you called it that, Slades affections. Starfire came to his rescue and he watched amused as Robin battled his ex friend and would be lover,

"Star he's evil, how could you do this?" He asked visibly hurt her only response was too violently slash at him with a glowing hand till he caught her by the wrist, his masked hurt ones locked onto her dull green ones and he frowned, actually looking her over for the first time i, how long had it been? Without warning her leg flew up and kicked him away, she began to sway and Slade caught her, right before he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared, everything was in place now. When Rorek arrived home he came across a seemingly heart broken Slade and near death Starfire, instantly Slade was pinned to a wall

"What happened to her?" He demanded angrily, Slade begin to sob quietly and Rorek relaxed some, was he finally having a nervous breakdown? He straightened up and looked over at Starfire who groaned painfully on the bed, sweat forming all over her body, Rorek growled, furious, how had this happened? Who did this to her?

"Robin, he wanted her to leave you and she wouldn't so he attacked her, she begged him to stop and listen but he refused." Slade lied, Rorek growled before looking back and forth on one hand, he knew how much of a liar Slade was, on the other...Robin had already hurt Starfire once, would he do it again? Starfire clenched the sheets in her nightmare state and groaned one word that set Rorek off

"Robin..." He glared, this was the last straw, how dare he pretend to actually consider forgiving Starfire, they had sought him out for one reason and one he was sure, to lure Starfire out and try and kill her, well if they wanted a fight they had one, now this was personal, this was war. Rorek mentally slapped himself for trusting Raven with Starfires dark secret he should have known that emotionless child had NEVER cared about Starfire, nodding to Slade he moved as quickly and quietly as he could, caressed Starfires cheek gently then walked out with a slam of the door...

Slade smirked

"Perfect."

------------------

A/N.............no comments on this chapter from me. You know the deal, Happy Reading Princess Starfire PS: If you know anyone who is flexible and betas well please have them send me a message thanks =D


	15. Robins Rage, Starfires heartbreak

Summary: Oh Boy, Robin messed up again.  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her. A new villain has his eye on the princess, and he will do anything to get her  
for himself. Now it's up to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and  
Beast Boy to save Starfire and the city, but can they? Even when she is  
in Slade's control, and brokenhearted. If they don't, Jump City is doomed.  
While Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans, she'll soon discover  
that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N Thank you to ALL who have reviewed so far! =D An extra speical thank you to Tennisgal for betaing this chapter! =D

*The chibis all huddle together across the room, as I throw random items around such as: chairs, tables, chainsaws, plates, silverware, and flame throwers at them.*

Chibi Rorek: Happy.....*My flames burn down his sign.*

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Chibis gulp and hide*  
Chibi Rorek: O....O.....O....On...t...t.....to...the.....the...s.........story... 

Rose scoffed as Robin flung a table that barely missed her. Apparently all these people did was throw tantrums, eat, fight, lay around, and then they would fight some more; It was rather depressing. The holidays were still fresh in everyone's mind, and it had been less then enjoyable. Now Rose sat meditating with Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos,..." Rose had to admit the purple haired girl was pretty cool: she was quiet, sarcastic, had a decent sense of humor, and knew how to control the three bumbling males.

When the table crashed, Rose sighed and turned around exasperated, "Look boy wonder, instead of throwing all these damn temper tantrums, why don't you try going out and looking for your girlfriend, or at the very LEAST invest in some damn anger management courses!", she snapped, earning a hardened glare from the boy wonder. The Titans had all been tense since Raven gave them the even more crushing news. Robin especially had not taken it easily, going from angry, to depressed, to angry again. He was on an emotional roller coaster, and a physically draining one at that.

"Look, let's just...calm down," Raven said. She was visibly tired, it had been a stressful past few months for all of them, and the last thing they needed was to be at eachother's throats! Rose sent a warning scowl at Robin, and he returned it. Both teens had lost someone special to them, and both had made it quite clear they had one thing in common: they did NOT get along.

"Stupid prick..." Rose hissed under her breath as Robin left the room. Walking up the halls, he went into the training room and stripped down to his pants. He hit the punching bag, and allowed it the chance to fly towards him before delivering another cracking punch to it. It swung towards him, and before his 5th punch, he was swinging at it in a blind fury. How could she be so stupid? Why did he yell at her like that? Who was Rorek? Why didn't Rose come sooner? Why, why why?!!! Why did things happen like this? Was fate really so cruel that it would bring her into his life, only to have her ripped away from him and dangled in his face? He swung again and a rip caught his attention, sand poured from a rip in the bag, and sweat poured down Robin's toned body.

"....._Starfire,....where are you_?", he wondered before walking into his room, shutting the doors, and turning the bathtub on. While sinking down into the steamy water, images of Starfire flickered through his mind: her smile, her laugh, her touch, everything, he missed it all. All too soon, the memories grew dark, and he remember Rorek, watching him: touch her, hug her, make her laugh, take her out, doing everything Robin had wanted to do, should have been doing, and MORE!

"Damn him!" Robin growled in frustration, his face hardening into a glare. For a teenager, he appeared more like a bitter old man, someone who had been beaten down by harsh circumstances and life in general. Without warning, he punched the water, then punched it again, and again...and again...

"...You said you would always be here. Why'd you leave Star ... why?" He whispered brokenly, before someone knocked on the door. Frowning, he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the door, a depressed Beast Boy looked towards him and he sighed.

"What?" He asked, his tone a bit softer, and Beast boy sighed shakily before he cleared his throat awkwardly, and shoved Robin a note. He looked at Robin sadly before walking away; Robin's eyes scanned over it quickly and he scoffed, what the hell was this? Some idea of a sick joke! Throwing the paper aside, he sat down and began to rub his forehead while staring at the photo on his desk. Without warning, he threw it across the room and it crashed, the glass shattering into what sounded like thousands of pieces, before he got up, dressed and left Titans Tower. Strapping on his helmet, Robin began riding down the streets. Passing all the familiar stores, he was almost calm when a bright light slammed into the side of his face. His bike skid, and he felt the heat of gravel rubbing into his skin. He landed with a sharp THUD, and growled as he got up to meet the furious glare of Rorek.

"How dare you!" He spat hatefully before hurling another attack at Robin, who swiftly dodged it, his staff extended, and he swirled it around getting into his battle stance. Speak of the DEVIL! Couldn't anyone just RIDE in the streets anymore? Why did it seem like every time he turned around, someone wanted to fight, fight, fight! Was that ALL people lived for anymore? Scowling a little voice seemed to mock him by saying "Yes," and he attacked Rorek back. There weren't any words exchanged, as far as the two were concerned none needed to be. The only thing connecting them was a red-haired Tamaranean princess, without her they were like two male stallions, always fighting for dominance, always fighting for the right to belong. Always fighting for her...

"Had enough?" Robin asked after landing a crushing blow to Roreks chest. The alien boy flew back a few feet and had to catch his breath, the pain in his chest was excruciating, and for a brief moment he wondered if Robin had crushed his internal organs. Looking up, he barely had time to comprehend the blur coming towards him before he grabbed Robin's leg, and swung him across the road.

"Never." He spat before charging Robin again. The two carried on, and as time seemed to drag on the combatants seemed to lose their interest; the blows were exchanged, but slowly the moves became sloppy until both just... stopped, they stopped fighting. Rorek and Robin looked at one another, their breathing labored, both bleeding and bruised with possible sprains, and a silent understanding passed between them. It was quiet yet....loud and clear all the same, they were enemies and allies, they were friend and foe. Turning, Rorek went rigid when he heard Robin's voice.

"You stole her from us...." He said accusingly. It was quiet, but for all the hate it held Robin might have well as shouted it to the entire world. Annoyed, Rorek wiped a streak of blood off his mouth before giving Robin the best glare he could muster at the moment.

"You abandoned her." Those three words cut Robin like a knife. No matter how much they were uttered, it hurt to be reminded of that. Having said that, Rorek took to the skies and Robin waited till he was gone to pick his bike up and continue his ride. Arriving home, he slipped back into his room and shut the door before sliding down a wall, one sniffle, one whimper, one tear, one sob, and one breakdown. Robin hadn't cried this hard since his parents had been murdered, but he needed some way to get it out, some way to let the world know the pain he felt. He had been suffering too, he felt sad too! He missed her too!

"Please....please come back..." He whimpered pathetically to the empty room. A black raven approached, and before him stood none other then Raven herself. She looked down at him apologetically before kneeling.

"She wants too, he wont let her, Slade will never....let her go....but you have to listen, we have to rescue her, and get her away from him, soon. Robin, she still cares, she's always cared...she'll always care." Raven said softly before fading away. Robin frowned at her before his eyes were averted to the picture frame on the floor. Gently, he moved the bits and pieces of glass and removed the single photo he had of the time Starfire had convinced him to go dancing. It had been after Kitten's prom, but boy was she beautiful.

"....I miss you." He whispered to the photo, but all he got in return was the flawless smile she had presented him that night: her eyes had shined with love and laughter. The affection he could see in them now, had been there for him before, and he had never taken the time to appreciate it, until it was too late. Suddenly, his fist flew into the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Slade....I'll get you for this..." He swore. Pulling his fist back, Robin lay the picture down gently before slipping into the training room. He would need to be prepared for the next time he met up with the trio, at least, he desperately hoped, if there would be a next time. Slade watched amused before twirling around in his seat.

"Yes Robin, feel the pain of losing the one you love most...I did." Slade growled unforgiving at the screen, a photo of his son and wife lay on his desk. He still remembered that night, still could see his son lying in a pool of blood, his wife lifeless on the floor. Batman, damn Batman!!! He could still hear his half-assed apology and see Robin standing safely on ledge. Slades fist tightened.

He could see Allison sometimes when he looked at Starfire, they had the same eyes, the same gentle smile, the same laugh, and the same personality: sweet, kind, caring, trusting, and loyal. Robin didn't deserve someone like her, someone like Alison. His family died, because he made stupid mistakes and HE couldn't do the job right, well now they would BOTH know how Slade had felt all those years ago...

Starfire felt her heart break as she watched Robin, he DID care and he DID miss her! She felt tears come to her own eyes as she watched him break down from her hiding place. Crawling on all fours, Starfire quietly and carefully left Slade's office, and went into the main halls. She waited until she made it to her room to sigh and slipped under the covers. When she felt something touch her fingers she frowned and looked at her hand, a file lay in her palm and a note was attached

"_I'm, so sorry, for everything_" –Rorek. Star frowned confused, what was this? Opening it, she was shocked to see streams of papers fall on her: photos of Blackfire and herself spilled out, papers, and tons upon tons of information. Starfire began to read, and the more she read, the angrier she became until three little words made her gasp: Date Of Death. She shook her head, slowly putting a hand to her mouth in horror as she saw the date.

"No....no!" She began to sob quietly as Silkie wiggled over to her and she hugged him as she sobbed. Blackfire, the only one she had left! Her sister, her big sister was dead, and Slade killed her! The man Starfire had betrayed her friends for, had killed her sister! Starfire bit her tongue to keep the loud anguished sob from escaping her throat, and instead slammed her head into the pillow where she continued to sob.

"I am so sorry...." She thought as she felt the hot tears hit the cool pillow...what had she done?

A/N Yeah I felt we needed Star at the end, and Rose got some screen time! Not sure if anyone cares about her but, you know! Anyways R/R Happy Reading Princess Starfire


	16. Rorek and Starfires Immortal love

Summary: Oh Boy, Robin messed up again.  
Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans  
betray her. A new villain has his eye on the princess, and he will do anything to get her  
for himself. Now it's up to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and  
Beast Boy to save Starfire and the city, but can they? If they don't, Jump City is doomed. While Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans, she'll soon discover that she's really everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

A/N Thank you to ALL who have reviewed so far!

I walk in and sit down as the Chibis slowly crawl out from under the table, I walk over and pick up Chibi Robin before stuffing him in a prison cell. Next I pick up Chibi Slade and throw him in a cell as well.

Chibi Robin: Hey! I made a turn around last chapter, let me out!

I scowl and push a "mute" button before, pulling out a box of tissues and bags of candy, cookies and other sweet treats

Chibi Slade: You are by far too sensitive...

Me:......shut up....before I make you.

*Chibi Slade procceds to taunt me till I throw a high heel which knocks out his front teeth and lodges its self in his mouth, I smile and nod to Chibi Rorek and Starfire as the only shrug then proceed to waltz together*

A/N Random RIGHT? Probably should have put this at the end and it may have made more sense XD onto the story woot, woot!

PS: Yes I am over the anti holiday deal

Me: Sorry about burning down your new years sign Rorek!

Chibi Rorek: It's all right! *proceeds to keep dancing*

---------------------------------

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Rorek sighed shakily before running a hand through his hair, what had he been thinking when he agreed to this job? He could remember the coversation as if it was yesterday, Slade approached him, showed him a few pictures, offered him money and he agreed to what should have been the simplelest job in the world. Convince a naive broken hearted princess to turn on her friends, after all, she was human, in a sense like he and everyone else. Revenge should have been a natural feeling...

"_Irony is a pain..." _He thought, while she was far from perfect she was, unlike any creature he had ever met, beauitful, full of life, caring, forgiving and loving. How could anyone betray someone like her? He wondered, the reflection in the mirror almost mocked as if to say,

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

"_You almost did_." He scowled, almost he wouldn't though, nothing Slade could offer, or would offer, could change the way he felt about Starfire. The real question was, how did she feel about him, was he her friend? Was he more? Did she still have feelings for Robin? That alone was enough to send him in tirade, hypocritical as it was, considering his part in the mess, couldn't help but blame Robin for the recent events.

_"If he had just LISTENED, the IDIOT_!" He thought annoyed, Starfire was in her room waiting for him, Slade was in office. Rorek honestly wondered how Slade had managed to wire Titans Tower, the man never seemed to LEAVE! He shruged, no need in worrying, the important thing was he got Starfire out of here, away from Slade. Maybe they would go to Europe, Rorek reminded himself to go pick up Starfires pet worm, he had previously dropped the animal off at Titans Tower. That in mind he thougt about Gotham or wherever Superman lived maybe leave earth all together. Yeah, that would be nice...

_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Rorek shook his head, who was he fooling? Starfire would probably head right back to the Titans and Rorek, well, he would be doomed to follow her. It broke his heart, to think of her embracing Robin, hugging him, kissing him and doing other things, but if that's what made her happy, then he would be happy.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

"Time to go..." He muttered before a thud, caught his attention, creeping towards the door he just barely missed Slade walking down the hall. Now where was HE going? Waiting until Slade was out the door Rorek creeped into Slades office.

"Okay what's he up too?" He murmered, going through the drawers as quickly as possible, who knew when Slade was coming back and getting caught by his pyscho master wasn't at the top of Roreks to do list.

"C'mon where is it?" He grumbled, this would have been a heck of a lot faster had Starfire been there to help him, suddenly he sat up. Where WAS Starfire? Hurrying out of the office he nearly tripped making his way into Starfires room, when she didn't wake up from the noise his blood ran cold

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"_Oh please no..." _He thought worriedly checking for a pulse, it was faint but there, picking her up bridal style Rorek prepared to turn around when a click got his attention, Rorek froze.

"Put her down Rorek." Slade commanded calmly, leaning against the frame, a gun in one hand, the other resting on top of the one holding the gun.

"Slade...you don't have to do this, just let her go, you got your revenge, what more do you need from her?" Rorek asked almost pleadingly

"You know what I need, what I needed, what I had." He hissed angrily, Rorek held up his hands to show he had no intention of attacking the masked man, at least not at that very second. Slade held his aim

"Why did you fall in love with her? Is she really that enchanting? Is she worth that much?" He asked, Rorek blinked. So he did know, perhaps he hadn't done as well as he thought he did with hidding his true feelings for Starfire.

"Yes, she is." He answerd, Slade lowered the gun a little, surprising Rorek, maybe he did have a heart. Rorek looked downe at Starfire who was stiring in her sleep

"Slade I wont let your hurt her..." He warned, that made Slade laugh, coldy but it was a laugh none the less and it sent shivers down Roreks spine

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

"That's what I said, but it didn't work. My wife was still killed, my son still died. And I'm still mad. Do you know why I hate Robin hmm? Because before he came here and became a hero, he was a murder. My son was killed because of him, he took everything I had...so I'm returning the favor." Slade said coldly, without hesitating he raised the gun and fired, Rorek dodged. The bullet just barely missing Starfire

"You drugged her." He said moving up towards the roof as Slade fired relentlessly at the two

"Yes, I did all that." He said simply, yet still something inside of him had gone warm whe Starfire doted on him, she had in the most twisted way. Grown on him, and he was not letting Robin or Rorek intefere with the last of his plans. His train of thought was interupted when a bright light slammed him into the wall. Rorek fled out the door.

"...You really shouldn't have pissed me off.." Slade said mockingly as he reloaded the gun, Rorek slammed into the door and cursed when he realized Slade locked it

"Probably made it ailen proof too." He thought sarcastically, he swore again as he headed for the window when Starfire began to come too, smiling down at her he momentairly forgot he danger they were in

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

"....Friend Rorek, Rorek....what is.." She gasped and Rorek turned to see Slade,furious, panting and aiming at Starfire. Rorek mentally slapped himself, why did it seem every time he tried to help her, he ended up casuing TWICE as much trouble? Starfire dizzly moved to her feet.

"...Master, Slade..." Starfire murmerd, Slade almost felt a twang of sympathy as she looked at him, he imagined differnt hair, pale skin... before he snapped back to reality. Allison was gone, THIS was Starfire, she was a mere pawn in his deadly chess game and he was about to make chckmate.

"Goodbye, Starfire..." He pulled the trigger and Starfire flinched expecting to feel the pain of a bullet, instead Slade was thrown through a wall by the familar light of Rorek. His body was pressed to Starfires and blood poured from the bullet wound near his chest.

"R...Rorek..." Starfire whimpered, he turned around shakily before she caught him in her arms, helping him to stay mid way up

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

"Please, get out of here..." He whispered, with a short nod Starfire flew out the window, carrying Rorek with her, as the blood continued to pour Starfires eyes began to water.

"Land there...just there is all right." He pointed to a field and she did as he asked,it woud have been romantic had it not been so tragic, the sun was setting, Starfire landed gentley and Roreks head laid on her lap

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

"We should go to the hospital..." She said

"Slade would find me and kill me anyways, besides...it's too far." He said, wincing. This was his fault he should have left when he had time, screw what Slade was planning.

"I should be happy, that i got to spend this much time with you. It was really selfish of me, you see. Robin wanted to say sorry, and I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you. I was supposed to hand you over to Slade and be done with you, but then something happened..." Starfire blinked, Robin wanted to say sorry? Rorek had betrayed Slade for her? And now he was...she couldn't bring herself to think the word. Why did everyone have to go?

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

"...What?" She asked quietly

"I fell in love with you, and anyone would be crazy not too, you're...perfect, just the way you are. You may be naive but you have a kind heart. And I almost helped destroy it..." He said, an undertone of bitterness in his voice, without warning Starfire wrapped her arms around his head and began weeping softly into his hair.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"Please don't cry, I'm happy spending my last moments with you. I'm glad that in the end I could be with you." He said soothingly as she looked up, tears streaming down her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand and used his thumb to wipe some of her tears away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough. But please, find your happiness." He said seriously, Starfire sat him up and he leaned his head onto her chest watching the sun, Slade would be relentles now, he could only hope. The Titans would be as forgiving as Starfire was. She continued to hold him close watching the sky, she used to love sunrises and sunsets. Now they would forever hold a bitter memory,_ Rorek, he was in love with her? Why did she not notice it before? _ Her train of thought was cut off when she realized Rorek was placing a soft kiss on her cheek, she turned and her lips brushed against his for a moment before he placed his head on her chest again and his hand fell from her face.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

"...Rorek, Rorek..." She held her breathe as she shook him a few times, no this wasn't happening again, she still had things to ask him! Things to tell him, he promised he couldn't leave!

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

"Rorek....Rorek!" Tears fell onto his pale face and Starfire noticed the sun had set, one sob escaped her throat and that lead to another as she held him close. She wailed loudly as she kept rocking back and forth, just praying some how he would wake back up! Starfires arms went limp and Roreks lifeless body hit the cold groud as the harsh reality slapped her in the face

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

She was all alone now...

_**All of me**_

A/N You hate me don't you? I knew it! I hate MYSELF! Happy Reading Princess Starfire. *runs off sobbing and crying*


	17. Tragic freedomForgive me

Summary: Oh Boy, Robin messed up again.

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her. A new villain has his eye on the princess, and he will do anything to get her for himself. Now it's up to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and

Beast Boy to save Starfire and the city, but can they? If they don't, Jump City is doomed. While Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans, she'll soon discover that she's really everything.

-----------------------

A/N: Second to last

chapter; It's been a fun journey you guys, thanks for all your support! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. First, I lost my adopted brother in a fatal car crash, then two family members passed away the day of his funeral, and then just this Monday I found out someone I love very much has something similar to cancer. Not to mention

someone else I knew died from cancer on Monday...

Yeah so....I'm sorry for not updating or anything, I really am.

*The Chibis all sit in mourning...*

*sob!*

-----------------------------------------

_For all the pain I caused_

_I didn't mean it_

_Oh, please believe me_

_I really mess things up_

_Will you forgive me_

_Or are you happy _

Starfire was numb: numb to everyone and everything ... all she could remember, all she could think about, was Rorek. Rorek, Rorek, Rorek! His face wouldn't leave her memory, his kiss wouldn't leave her skin. It was all her fault he was dead, because she had been too stupid to see the gun. Too stupid to realize they were in danger before it was too late.

"Rorek..." She bit her tongue to hold back the sob threatening to follow. How could she have let such a horrible thing happen to such a wonderful person? Maybe he was evil by other's standards, but he had saved her life, he had done good deeds...did that not count? His skin was going cold, both from the temperature and lack of...

"Rorek wake up! Wake up! Please, PLEASE! Wake back up!" She sobbed loudly until her voice became hoarse. Starfire choked back more sobs before she carried Rorek to the ocean.

"I know you like it best here..." She whispered, letting him sink halfway while taking in his expression. He looked peaceful, and relieved of the world of pain he lived in...

_We started out real strong_

_Felt like it can't go wrong_

_Open my eyes, make me see_

_Just felt like destiny_

"I am sorry..." She added before letting him go, and waited till she couldn't see him anymore. With that and a heavy heart, Starfire began flying towards Jump City. She HAD to go now, she had to warn them...tell them about Slade. She had to tell them what he had done, what he was capable of...

_Than my dreams 'til dove and_

_I spent this time with you_

_We didn't have a chance 'cause_

_This is a fight we lose_

Slade stared at the window Starfire and Rorek had flown out of, what had he done? Starfire's face flashed in front of his eyes, where would she be headed? He needed to find her, needed to bring her back. She had to stay here, she couldn't leave. With that he exited the room, destination: Jump City.

Rose fired an attack at Robin, which he dodged and then delivered a round-house kick to her head. She flew back a few feet but managed to regain her footing much to the surprise of everyone watching. Jumping up, she flung yet another attack at Robin, who yet again dodged. Instead of charging again Robin tossed a handful of explosive discs at Rose. She blocked them with increadible dexterity and raced towards him. Struck with a crushing blow to his face, Robin flew into the wall.

Raven sighed, this was turning personal. Robin and Rose had been at each other's throats since Rose arrived back at the Titans Tower. This sparring match had been going on for almost an hour now, and neither seemed too keen on backing down or admitting it was getting out of hand. So when Robin landed another blow to Rose's side, Raven she stood up.

"All right children enough," she said mockingly, causing both to snap out of their heated fight and stare at her with looks of disapproval. Raven just arched an eyebrow suggestively, almost challenging them before both Rose and Robin gave a surrendering sigh.

"Practice is done for the day..." Robin grumbled, everyone just nodded and Raven followed him out.

"You let her get to you, you both could use some self-control." She said seriously, causing Robin to turn around visibly annoyed. He didn't need this right now, he didn't need it period. Just as he was about to speak, the alarm went off catching them both by surprise. One more look between the two was exchanged before they ran off to join the others.

_For all the pain I caused_

_I didn't mean it_

_Oh, please believe me_

_I really mess things up_

_Will you forgive me_

_Or are you happy_

Starfire sat in the street, waiting. It was a good spot, not too many civilians lived here, surely they would come. She had robbed the bank, and then given the money back of course, but still. She had committed a crime, Robin always showed up for...

"Starfire?" she turned, and there he was still looking the same as when she saw him last, causing a dry smile to grace her lips. Her eyes were still red and shinning from the tears. Beast Boy, Cyborg Raven and Rose all skidded to a stop at the sight of the Tamaranean princess.

_For all the pain I caused_

_I didn't mean it_

_Oh, please believe me_

_The way they mess things up_

_Will you forgive me_

_Or are you happy_

"Starfire?" Rose said surprised. Starfire's expression echoed her surprise till she recognized her from the photos. A sad smile appeared on her face, "Hello friend of my sister." She replied. Rose blinked a few times before nodding. Blackfire had purple eyes, and black hair. Starfire had green eyes and red hair, yet she could tell they were related.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked confused. As far as she had heard, Starfire had gone A-wall. Had been A-wall for quite some time and yet here she was, standing in front of them. Rose frowned when she noticed bloodstains on her, was she injured? This was the person Blackfire died for....the person she had in some odd way come to care for...

_**I really must confess**_

_**Without you, I'm a mess**_

_**Even though I live in my dream**_

_**All I see is you and me **_

"I am here to warn you....to warn all of you." She said slowly. Robin and the others just stared until Raven frowned. Peering into Starfire's mind, her eyes widened for a moment before she gave Starfire a sad expression.

_**The way you used to look at me**_

_**I can't get it out of my head**_

_**The way you used to be so free**_

_**I just want that all again **_

"I'm sorry." She said calmly. Starfire looked up surprised before the tears began to well up again; one by one they poured down her face and everyone felt their heart snap. What had happened to Starfire to make her so sad? To change her normally bright and perky personality...

"Rorek is dead, Slade killed him..." She explained sadly as if knowing what they were thinking. Robin stared back blankly in shock. Rorek was dead? Slade killed him? Why? How? He wondered. Starfire didn't bother wiping her tears away as she started speaking again...

_**For all the pain I caused**_

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**Oh, please believe me**_

_**I really mess things up**_

_**Will you forgive me**_

_**Or are you happy**_

"I am sorry, for all that I have done. I am a very bad friend....and for that I apologize." She choked out. Her face was sincere and her voice held nothing but remorse. Robin relaxed from his fighting stance he had been in. She looked so pale. Her hair was longer and lacked it's original luster, her eyes had lost the life in them and yet....he still thought she was beautiful.

"We already forgave you Star." Beast boy said seriously, Cyborg and Raven just nodded. "We're sorry too, for everything we did. We know about your mom and..." He trailed off and Starfire bit her tongue. Rose felt her eyes burning slightly and she dropped her head,...

_**Through everything that I put you through**_

_**Know that I am sorry and that I'm hurt, too**_

_**You run so fast and my dreams just flew**_

_**Never thought I'd get away, but who knew**_

"I know of my sisters fate....Rorek inform.....told.....Rorek told me." She replied, her voice deathly quiet. Raven frowned, something wasn't right, there was a darkness approaching.

"How is..."

_**Through everything that I put you through**_

_**Know that I am sorry and that I'm hurt, too**_

_**You run so fast and my dreams just flew**_

_**Never thought I'd get away, but who knew**_

"Good, perfect actually." Raven replied. Starfire nodded, her tears pouring down her cheeks again. Raven cast her a sad smile and everyone stood silent before Starfire lifted her head again.

"I came to give you the warn of ning. Slade is coming..." Robin's face immediately hardened as he heard those words. Slade had been the reason for why things went wrong. The one who took Starfire away. Rose looked up her eyes blazing. Slade....the man who took away Blackfire...

"That murderer is coming here?" She asked. As Starfire merely nodded, everyone had the same thought,... he needed to be stopped and punished. Starfire felt her body weakening and bit back the pain before she sighed...

"He had a son...and a wife, whom were killed...he blames you. Wilson...Slade Wilson." She said the last part softly looking at Robin who only gaped slightly as everyone else just stared at him confused and alarmed. Robin's mind began to piece things together. Batman had let him go off on his own....

(Flashback)

_Robin was running. Joker was on the loose, but so was someone else. Batman had warned him to be careful but the older teen was too busy focusing on the criminals, to consider the older hero's advice. Joker was involved in an intense fight with a masked man. The two were going at it, and from the looks of it, it was personal._

_"Such a funny lad!" Joker laughed as the man delivered a right hook to his face. When the clown flew back, Batman intervened, but not before the masked man took out a pocket knife and nearly slit Jokers throat. Instead of achieving its goal, the blade missed and caught the Joker's face, causing him to go into a rage. Batman continued to battle till the masked man caught sight of a car driving closer. As if alarmed, he retreated. Robin pursued the man, but he was rather hard to keep up with._

_Robin could only assume he was an athlete. He continued to follow the man, until he climbed up a ladder and onto the one of the lower buildings in Gotham. Robin skidded to a halt as the man noticed he was trapped_

_"Just come with me and I won't have to hurt you." He ordered, causing the man to scoff. "Come with you? It's because you and freaks like that clown that I have to do this, why my mother is dead!" He snapped. Robin frowned in confusion for a moment. Batman was far from being the same as the Joker! How dare anyone even say something even remotely close to that, and what did he mean his mother?_

_"I don't know what you're..." The man dove at him and Robin barely avoided the hit...._

_"My mother, she was home alone and that freak attacked her, he KILLED my mother. It was all because BATMAN didn't bother checking before he turned my house into his own personal little battle scene!" The man screamed. Robin was well past annoyed by now. How could Batman have known? He lost his family too, but that didn't give a man the right to kill another person!_

_"You don't feel anything, don't know anything! You can't even begin to understand how I feel." He added darkly and that made Robin snap. He attacked and the man countered. The two engaged in a heated fight and eventually Robin managed to rip his mask off. Hair fell out and Robin suddenly realized who he was fighting..._

_"...She was your..." He said, the man nodded sharply, his features twisted in an angry and obviously hurt scowl. Allison had been his mother, his fathers wife. She was an innocent woman, how could they let this happen to her? Yet protect her killer? Taking advantage of Robin's momentary lack of focus, he reached for the mask and Robin kicked him, a bit too hard. He grabbed onto Robin's cape, and the two were sent tumbling over the edge. The cap ripped and Robin watched in shock as Slade's son plummeted the rest of the way...._

(Flashback ended)

_**For all the pain I caused**_

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**Oh, please believe me**_

_**I really mess things up**_

_**Will you forgive me**_

_**Or are you happy**_

Robin suddenly realized why Slade was so vengeful, why he knew so much...he had tried to shake that memory, tried to start fresh right after by moving to Jump City. He did so by getting out of Batman's shadow and away from the dark past....it hadn't worked. Robin looked up at Starfire's heartbroken eyes, and realized that this was all his fault. Everything, because he had lost his temper, hadn't paid attention and been too much of a hothead to realize the boy in front of him had been just like Robin was when he lost his own parents.

"I should be punished as you would find fitting for Slade." She added, that made everyone to stare in shock. She looked at them with a determination in her eyes. "Why should I be forgiven for having the same reason as he did..." She asked quietly, they all looked at each other. She was better than him. She was good, pure. She was their Star. It didn't matter if she broke the law and betrayed them....

_**For all the pain I caused**_

_**I didn't mean it**_

"You are different, very different." Robin replied finally, everyone nodded, including Rose who had been unusally silent during the whole ordeal. Starfire prepared to open her mouth until Raven suddenly flew into the wall, making Beast Boy growl and everyone else to take their fighting stances.

"Touching..... hypocritical...... but touching." Slade said mockingly as he slipped out from the shadows. Starfire felt a mixture of emotions: on one hand he was a cold-blooded killer. On the other hand, he was also a broken man who had cracked under the unfair hand that fate had dealt him...someone who had suffered just like her. Someone she had bonded with...someone who had at one time protected her from certain death. Amid her reverie, a hand wrapping around her throat and slamming her into the wall brought her thoughts back into reality. Slade had managed to attack her during her dazed moment. Her eyes locked on his mask and she gave him a sad smile.

_**Oh, please believe me**_

_**I really mess things up**_

"Why? You could have been a good man, why Rorek? He did nothing wrong....why?" She asked quietly, Slade tightened his grip on her throat for a moment before he stared at her hurt green orbs, before dropping her, and backed up. Allison, his son.....Allison....Robin! Without warning, he swung around and attacked the masked teenager. Starfire sat in a heap on the ground unable to move. She could feel it, his control over her, screaming at her to attack her friends. She couldn't, she WOULDN'T! Rose slammed Slade into the wall and a sharp crack was heard. Starfire slammed her hands over her ears, she didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to see this anymore!

"_Rorek....mother....Blackfire....Allison.....his son." So many had perished, why? When would it end?_ The alien princess felt the pain shooting through her body. She had to ignore it, had to fight the urge to attack her friends. Raven seemed to sense her struggle

"_Starfire just hold on, we know everything. We'll help you, I promise we will just hang in there..._" Raven pleaded mentally as the fight raged on. Starfire felt her blood pulsing and her head pounding in agony. Flashbacks filled her mind: _Blackfire being sent to jail and later her death, Alison lying dead in blood, Roreks blood, him being shot while he protected her..._

"Stop..." She begged silently. This was torture, the screaming at, the yelling, the taunting, and the accusations, everything was just too much! Her emotions began going haywire. Sitting up, her green aura began to glow.

_**Will you forgive me**_

_**Or are you happy**_

"Stop!" She screamed. Everyone stared surprised and before they could start again Starfire grabbed Slade and began flying off with him. That thought, that one thought that helped her carry Rorek would help her now. She held Slade tightly as he stayed limp in her arms, she looked back at all the other Titans,

"I forgive you..." She said simply...

A/N Does anyone actually feel confused about if you should hate Slade or hug him? I mean granted he is an asshole but so is Robin. Poor Star she can't get a break. Expect the ending chapter soon, Happy Reading Princess Starfire..


	18. The finale, peace at last

Summary: Oh Boy, Robin messed up again.

Starfire becomes Slade's apprentice after Robin and the other Titans

betray her. A new villain has his eye on the princess, and he will do anything to get her for himself. Now it's up to Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and

Beast Boy to save Starfire and the city, but can they? If they don't, Jump City is doomed. While Starfire may think she is nothing to Robin and the Titans, she'll soon discover that she's really everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks again everyone, it's the final chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Seriously do i even need to? I don't own Teen Titans, there happy?

*The chibis continue to sit in mourning, this time holding candles*

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop!" She screamed. Everyone stared surprised and before they could say anything, Starfire grabbed Slade and began flying off with him. That thought, that one thought which helped her carry Rorek, would help her now. She held Slade tightly as he stayed limp in her arms, looking back at all the other Titans,

"I forgive you..." She said simply.

That day, the Princess Starfire had done something that had her forever dubbed as a hero. She was immortalized in history as Jump City's greatest hero, a title she has earned well, and to this day, deserves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin closed the book, satisfied as he put the pen down, it had been how many years now? Two? Three? Since that day they had finally reunited after that hellish adventure. A sad, soft smile crossed his face as he thought about the red-headed beauty. He stretched and rubbed his neck. How many hours had he been sitting there? He checked his watch, three hours! He was late! Raven was going to kill him! Running towards the door he skidded to a halt when he saw the purple haired girl standing there, her hands on her hips.

"She's been asking for you for the past hour and a half, are you ready NOW?" She asked exasperated as Robin nodded and grinned at her sheepishly before walking out the door. Casting half a glance at him, Raven made her way over to the desk and ran her fingers over the book, the word "Starfire" printed across it in an elegant script.

"He finally finished...good, she'll love it." Raven thought amused before following Robin out. In the main room they were greeted with the not so strange sight of a red haired girl with bright green eyes drawing.

"Well Star, what is it this time?" Robin asked while affectionately kissing her cheek before sitting down and pulling her into his lap. She smiled and showed him the picture: a small girl with red hair, a woman with red hair, and a masked man.

"It's us! As a family!" She replied, her voice clearly excited. Robin nodded, a sad smile on his face. As he sighed, Raven watched him interact with the small girl, a sad smile on her face.

(Flashback)

_Starfire cast her friends a sad smile_

_ "I love you all." She added before flying up, Raven blinked and prepared to follow her when she heard Starfire speaking to her mentally,_

_ "Do not follow me, I am doing the right thing." She said firmly. Raven looked up at the sky in time to see Starfire stop mid air, just above the buildings in Jump City, Robin and the other Titans just looked confused before Raven began flying up towards Starfire. She prepared to grab her, until she saw her hands glowing the distinctive green color she knew all to well,_

_ ".....Starfire, stop!" Raven warned though her friend wasn't listening. The green light grew brighter until she felt the blast of the green star bolt slamming her towards the ground. Raven halted herself a few feet away from it in time to see two things fall from the sky. Robin automatically ran towards them and the other Titans followed. What they came to see was not very pretty. Slade was lying on his black, bleeding from his chest, and Starfire was covered in blood as she lay on top of him, both breathing heavily. Laying his head down with affection none of the Titans considered giving him, she laid Slade down._

_ "Thank you, Starfire." She nodded to him and continued to hold him until he stopped breathing, while the Titans and Rose all stared. Slade...was dead? The sniffling of their friend brought them all back to the present and Raven placed a hand on her friend before wrapping her In a comforting hug._

_"It had be done, it's okay...it's okay." She whispered_

(Flashback ended)

Their greatest enemy was gone and no one had even thought to celebrate, they were too wrapped up in the surreal moment of what just happened. Watching Robin interact with the girl some more as they chatted happily, another sad smile crossed Ravens face. She remembered the time when she first came to Titans tower. A voice interrupted her train of thought.

"He loves her a lot huh?" Rose asked walking up next to her as Raven nodded, Rose tilted her head

"So....how did she get here anyway?" She asked, Raven stared for a moment before replying.

"Well..." Raven was cut off as Beast Boy and Cybrog came in running. Robin ignored them and Rose rolled her eyes sighing. Why did they have to be so loud indoors? Was screaming all they had been taught?

"Shut up you morons..." Rose sighed agitated, both boys looked up at her grinning before Beast Boy slid over to her, a flirtatious smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know you love me." He said in what Rose assumed was supposed to be a charming manner. She narrowed her eyes for a moment before punching him and sending him through the counter in the kitchen.

"Idiot.." Raven sighed slightly amused before Robin walked over. The other four Titans all waited till Beast Boy had recovered from Rose's punch before heading into the T-Car. The day was calm and the sky was clear. Raven watched with amusement as their infamous red-headed companion climbed onto her seat on Robin's bike. They drove in silence until they came to a tree in full bloom. Robin allowed the girl out before she ran off laughing, much to his amusement.

The other titans got out and set out food, as Robin walked over to his red-headed angel, and took her by the hand. Raven, Rose, Beast Boy and Cyborg all followed at a distance knowing he would want some space and private time. Coming to a grave, Robin read over the name.

"Rorek: May you rest in peace, soar proudly, soar free." Robin had a grudging respect for him now. He understood him to an extent, falling in love with the enemy. Betraying his mission and finally dying for her, Rorek would have been a decent hero and even Robin couldn't deny that. Raven watched him intently as he knelt down before she dropped her head slightly.

" Are You all right?" Rose asked quietly as she nodded,

"Just hard to think about I guess.." Raven replied as Rose nodded, Beast boy wrapped his arm around Raven hugging her slightly, her eyes water slightly and Rose sighed. The irony of how bright and cheerful weather seemed to eat at the sad silence.

"Rorek, I can't say we were friends, Because we weren't. I can't say you were a great ally, because we weren't,....but I can say thank you. Even though, I still feel angry at times, you helped open my eyes....I know you're taking care of her." Robin added softly looking over at the other grave.

(Flashback)

_Slade was dead and they were shocked. What could they say or do? Suddenly Starfire began flying away, causing the other titans to follower to where she landed under a tree, the same tree she had first met Rorek under. Sighing, Robin walked over to her timidly until he realized the blood on her shirt wasn't just from Slade._

_ "Star, come on, we need to get you to a hospital," he said softly trying to pick her up. When she began to glow, he stopped and looked at her in confusion before he inhaled, visibly pained by the action._

_ "Robin, I'm sorry....will you take care of them for me?" She asked. As he nodded, Raven watched sadly before she walked over to them along with everyone else. Robin pulled Starfire into a hug. As she watched the sky her mind flashed back to everyone as tears streamed down her face._

_ "I am scared..." Raven heard her think before she placed a comforting hand on the girl, attempting to heal her in the process, and to her distress she found that she couldn't._

_ "Don't be, we'll always be together." Raven said to her. Starfire watched the birds fly away as the day was beginning to end. She leaned her head down relaxing, it was over. Her tears continued to pour as she watched the sun go down again, it was so....ironic. One thing ended for another to begin...how beautifully tragic._

_ "Starfire, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry..." Robin said quietly as he rubbed her back soothingly before she turned her head. She breathed on his neck and inhaled once, remembering all the things they had been through. Raven let one tear run down her face as Starfire's form went limp and the last light....was gone._

(Flashback ended)

It was sad in a way. Not even Raven herself could have been sure Starfire returned Robin's feelings anymore after the whole ordeal. Still, what if? It was a question they brought up often. The red-head tugged Robins sleeve.

"Daddy, ...mommy flying?" The little red-head, Starfire the second as she had been dubbed, asked her adopted father curiously. Robin gave her a sad mile before pulling her into his lap again. She traced the words in the stone carefully.

"Mommy is always flying, with people who love her and will protect her." Robin replied, he loved the little girl in his grasps as much as he would have his own. He could still clearly remember when Raven pulled back the basket to reveal the little angel. Despite her father and how she came into the world, the Titans had fallen in love with her instantly.

"You would have been a great mother. Galfore still comes to see her, he misses you. He says she'll be a great queen when she grows up, and don't worry. No one will know who her dad is, we already arranged all that. I loved you so much, I know you probably wouldn't believe me now...but..I just felt I should say it." Robin added in before standing up and with his daughter, slowly walked off towards their friends. The small girl turned around and smiled when she saw a glimpse of a lady in the light.

"Bye bye mommy!" She called waving before running with her father towards her family. A new beginning,............. the sun had set on her mother and the sun was rising for her, .....the words on the decorated tombstone engraved in her young heart:

**_ 'Princess Starfire, loving friend, mother, and protector of Jump City: Burning brighter than the brightest star, gone but never forgotten.'_**

A/N I dunno what to say......it's over. Everything is over, it has been a long, bumpy, emotional ride, and I appreciate every single one of you, and of course special thanks to my amazing beta, tennisgal456, who made this story less suckish! Keep an eye out for more TT fics or you can check out my other previously made ones. I shall go sob my eyes out now. Happy Reading, Princess Starfire!

*Runs off sobbing*


End file.
